FEELings
by Irma.Arisa.Laye
Summary: ...On Hiatus! Our computer broke down and I lost the remaining data I kept in my files there to finish this. I'll try to look for the hand-written ideas I started with, and see if I can continue this series of oneshots...
1. Tea, tEa! teA?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt! Haha! If I do… Then, Naru would have dated Mai already!

**Synemyoa: **This is a collection of drabbles. This will be about all the characters not just NaruMai. Although, the pairings are still the same pairings I used in my other stories! I hope this fic wouldn't bore you. Hmm, will you give reviews? Hehe! (I can only hope you would…)

--------

…_**TEA???**_

"Naru, Taniyama-san called. She's down with a fever so she can't come today." Lin said, informing Naru of the girl's condition.

"Ah, okay." The young man replied, not even showing a tiny bit of concern.

"If you need anything just tell me." Lin said and was about to go, when Naru stopped him by saying…

"I'd like a cup of tea, Lin." He said in his monotonous voice.

Lin nodded and exited his office to go to the kitchen.

--------

'I guess it is different…' Naru thought, as he took a sip from the cup of tea Lin made.

"I kind of miss her…" he whispered to himself.

Upon realizing what he just said…

'What the hell was I thinking when I said that!' he thought, feeling angry at himself.

"I don't miss her! It's not her… I miss the tea she makes… It's the tea!" he said out loud.

--------

Lin, who was about to enter Naru's office to hand over some important files, heard him. He decided not to disturb Naru for a while. Because he was just quite certain that his young ghost hunter boss would be busy debating with himself.

'Maybe, he'll realize soon enough… It's not really just the tea!' the handsome assistant thought, as a smile grace upon his lips.


	2. sChEmEs,?: 1!,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt… If I did, Yasuhara would have someone paired up with him! Haha!

**Synemyoa: **Hmm, well here's the next one… Sorry if they're too short… (Oh yeah, I guess that's fine since they're drabbles…) Please read and hopefully you'll enjoy and not be bored!

--------

…_**SCHEMES!!!**_

'Ah! Tsumaranai…' he thought, as he sat alone in his room.

"I wonder what they're doing right now…" he said to himself.

Being a college student was difficult. There were always a lot of things to do. But somehow, for a person who loves to learn, he gets bored too easily. There are times when he just doesn't feel any challenge in studying. But there is one place where he can always find challenges and other interesting things. Where? In SPR of course!

"Haa…" he sighed. "Just seeing Mai and Masako fighting over Naru would definitely take this boredom away…" he said.

--------

He decided to take a walk. It was boring him to death, just staying in his room, facing his books and assignments. Being lazy once in a while isn't a bad thing anyway. As he was walking, he came across a friend from high school…

"Kinoshita-san!" he called out to her.

"Ara! Yasuhara-san, issashiburi!" she said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here? What are those?" he asked while looking at the papers in her hands.

"I'm going out with my boyfriend today. And these? They're sample questions for a psychology test. I just got them from my professor this morning." She replied.

"Ah, now that I remember it. You are studying Psychology now in college, right?"

"Yes, it's really fun! Hmm, do you want to try answering?"

"Ahm, sure why not!"

After finishing answering all the questions and getting the results, she said goodbye. But he stopped her and asked if he could have at least ten copies of the questionnaires. She approved and handed the copies to him. Then, she hurriedly left because she was meeting up with her boyfriend.

--------

Yasuhara went back home. He wasn't feeling bored anymore. 'Cause just now, he thought of a little scheme. He would be able to know a lot more about his friends in SPR.

'I bet they'll have lots of fun answering these questions!' he thought and smiled.

--------

**Tsumaranai --- Boring**

**Issashiburi --- Long time no see / Good to see you again**


	3. JeaLouSY?,!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt! If ever I do, Gene would have been alive… Hehe!

**Synemyoa: **Here's chapter three! Thanks to those who reviewed. If you want to know the results for the psychology test, you just have to wait. 'Cause since this is a collection of drabbles, it's not in order. Just random stuff! But everyone's psychology test results will be written sooner or later. Haha! I hope it's not boring you!

--------

…_**JEALOUSY???**_

"Mai…" he whispered her name, as he watched over her.

"I'll always be here for you. Even if you don't even know me." he said in a low and sad voice.

--------

"Naru!" Mai called out his name and woke up from a terrible nightmare.

She shivered and she felt fear took over her body.

'That dream, it seemed so real…' she thought.

"Naru… Ki wo tsukete…" she whispered and closed her eyes to pray for his safety. Then, fell into a deep sleep again.

--------

"Mai, come here. I'll show you something…" Naru said and smiled.

"Naru… Why can't you smile like that to me in reality? Why is it only in dreams?" she asked him in a sad voice.

"Mai, don't be sad. Soon enough you'll know the reason." Naru said and tried cheering her up.

"You're right. As of now, I need to focus on the case." Mai said, beaming with happiness once again.

--------

'The dream has ended. This is yet another case solved. I won't be able to talk to Mai again unless a new case comes up.' He thought sadly.

"She's always worried about Naru. That's good but… I wish I could tell her who I am. And I wish she wouldn't get mad, knowing that I lied. I wish… I wish… More than anything, that I was alive… Mai…" he whispered, only the darkness heard him.

'Why do I have to be like this? I shouldn't be jealous of my brother… But I am…' he thought, as he continued to watch them arguing again but the closeness was evident between them.

"Naru… Mai…" he whispered, agony in his voice, as he couldn't do anything but to succumb to the pain in his heart.

--------

**Ki wo tsukete --- Take care**


	4. sChEmEs,!: 2?,

**Disclaimer: **Same as always! I don't own Ghost Hunt and never will. But I do own this story! Hehe!

**Synemyoa: **Hmm, here's chapter 4! I hope those who have read it, liked it somehow. Please continue reading and I do hope you'll leave reviews. (Even if it's a good comment or not. I do accept criticisms, it will help me improve!) Take care!

--------

…_**SCHEMES,,, TWO!!!**_

"Ohayou, minna-san!" Yasuhara greeted everyone at SPR cheerfully, as he entered.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked when he got closer to them.

"Just playing poker." Ayako answered.

"Ah, who's losing?" Yasuhara asked again.

"Bou-san!" Mai replied, grinning.

"Ha! Is that so? I can't believe it, you're losing to them." Yasuhara said in a teasing voice.

"Well, you see, I'm a good person who doesn't like gambling. So, I don't know much about this stuff." The monk said in defense.

"Usotsuki! Don't cover it up just because you can't win against us." Ayako said, mocking the monk.

"Chotto matte. Don't fight, if Shibuya-san hears you, he'll get mad again." John said, trying to calm the heating up argument.

"John-san is right. You are adults so act like ones." Masako lectured them as well.

"Well, enough about that. Want to try answering this?" Yasuhara asked, showing them the pieces of paper he got from a friend a few days ago.

"What's that?" Mai asked curiously.

"Psychology Test!" Yasuhara replied.

"Are there rules in answering?" Madoka asked.

"Well, only that, you have to answer honestly. And the answer should be the first thing that comes to your mind when you read the question." Yasuhara explained.

"Osu! Let's do this." Bou-san said in his lively voice.

"Tsumaranai kara, yatte miyou." Masako said and then covered her mouth using the sleeve of her kimono.

"This should be fun!" Mai said cheerfully.

"I guess there's no harm in doing this, so count me in." John said and smiled.

"Hmm, since everyone wants to do it, I guess I'll do it too." Ayako said plainly but deep inside was excited to know what the Psychology Test would say about her.

Madoka just smiled and nodded her head, as if saying she'll take it.

"Then, here are the questions." Yasuhara said and handed the papers to them.

--------

**Usotsuki --- Liar**

**Chotto matte --- Wait a minute**

**Tsumaranai kara, yatte miyou --- It's boring so I'll try that**


	5. qUeStiOnS,?,?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt! (Hindi ko pag-aari ang Ghost Hunt…)

**Synemyoa: **This chapter contains only the questions in the Psychology Test. Hehe!

--------

_**,,,JUST QUESTIONS…**_

_-You're on a plane. Suddenly, there's an engine trouble. If the plane crashes, what time do you think will it be?_

_--The plane crashed. You survived it. The moment you come out of the plane, what do you see?_

_---Then, you decided to walk. You see a key, what do you do with it?_

_----After deciding whether to take the key or not, you continue onwards. Then, in front of you, is a big ancient-looking house. Would you go in or not? What do you do?_

_-----Soon, you continue on your journey. You see a river, what do you do?_

_------Near the river, you see a jar. What will you do with it?_

_-------Next, as you walk further into the woods, you see a deer. What will your reaction be? What are you going to do?_

_--------And finally, the journey is over. Now, in front of you is a highway. Across the highway is a house. Can you describe what it looks like? Describe the people living in that house._


	6. pSycHoLoGy tEsT: pAiR 1?,!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt! Hehe!

**Synemyoa: **Thanks to those who reviewed! I appreciate them. Now, here's the result of the Psychology Test! (This chapter's only about Ayako and Bou-san's test results. The others will be next time!) Take care.

--------

_**,,,PSYCHOLOGY TEST… ONE!!!**_

"Here are the results." Yasuhara said.

"I'll explain about the results of Ayako and Bou-san's first." he added.

**Ayako Matsuzaki:**

_Time --- 3:30 pm…_ The time of day you're most active.

_What did you see first? --- Other survivors… _People symbolize life, which means you're a positive thinker.

_Get the key… _The key symbolizes education. Getting it means you value education.

_Ancient House --- Stay away from it… _The house signifies problems in life. Staying away from it means that when hardships come to your life, you tend to runaway and avoid them.

_River --- Drink from it… _The river signifies the fun things in life. Your action means that once in a while you stop from your busy life and try to enjoy it.

_Jar --- Take a look inside it, rinse it with water and then take it with me… _The jar symbolizes the brain. First, you take a look inside it, meaning once in a while you meditate about your thoughts and actions. Next, you rinse it, meaning when you finally thought about things you did, you learn from mistakes you committed and try to change them. Last, you take it with you, means that wherever you go and when the situation needs it, you use your brain to think of solutions.

_Deer --- If the deer looks dangerous then runaway… _The deer signifies a person from the opposite sex. Your reaction upon seeing the deer means that, when a guy you like seems to not like you back in return, you tend to runaway or deny your feelings for him.

_Across the road --- There's a big house, filled with rooms. A lonely girl lives there with her parents and house helpers. But she's sad because her parents are always too busy to be with her… _The house and the people mentioned can either be the house you have right now and the people you are with, or it can also be your future house together with the people you described in it.

--------

**Houshou Takigawa:**

_Time --- 10:00 pm… _The time of day you're most active.

_What did you see first? --- Trees… _Trees are also living things, so it means presence of life. Therefore, you're also a positive thinker.

_Get the key… _The key symbolizes education. Getting it means you value education.

_Ancient House --- Look around outside of it and if nothing's interesting then walk away… _Your behavior means, that in problems you choose between which you can and cannot solve. You look deeply into your problems, but when it's too hard, you lose the determination to even try solving the problem and just ignore it.

_River --- Drink water… _The river signifies the fun the things in life. Your action means that once in a while you stop from your busy life and try to enjoy it.

_Jar --- Take it and probably use it as display when I get home… _This means that you only use your head when you feel like using it. But when you're too lazy to care about things, you let others do the thinking.

_Deer --- See if it's hurt or anything and try to approach it… _Your behavior towards the deer means that… When you like someone, you try your best so that the person will be able to notice you. Sometimes your approach may not be that effective though. But still, you deeply care about the person you like.

_Across the road --- There's a simple house built facing the sea, a man lives there together with his beautiful, pregnant wife. And they watch the sunset in the front porch everyday, together… _The house and the people mentioned can either be the house you have right now and the people you are with, or it can also be your future house together with the people you described in it.

--------

"Well, that was nice! The last one was about Bou-san's future house and wife! That was so sweet!" Mai commented.

"Thanks, Mai. I think most of it really tells about me." Bou-san said.

"What about you, Ayako-san?" Yasuhara asked.

"Ah… I guess it was okay. There are some right stuff about me in there." She replied.

"Hmm, I'm just wondering though… The house across the road on Ayako-san's answer… Is that your house right now?" Masako asked, cornering the miko.

"Ha! No! Of course not. I mean, what I answered was about a big house with several rooms… That's for rich people… Haha!" the miko answered defensively.

"But, you did come from a family of doctors, so basically you own a hospital. Meaning you are rich, right?" Masako asked again, being persistent.

Ayako was feeling uneasy and the others noticed this but no one knows what to say that will ease the tension building up…

"I think we've had enough about the results on Ayako's test and mine. Why don't we just move on with the next pair's results?" Bou-san said in a firm voice, as if telling Masako to back off since the person she kept pestering is feeling uneasy.

Ayako thanked the monk in her head. And she told herself to thank him properly later, when everything's over.

"Okay… Let's see, Masako's and John's results next!" Yasuhara exclaimed.


	7. oPPositEs?,?,!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt… If ever I do, Madoka and Lin would have more moments together! (Sweet moments, that is!)

**Synemyoa: **Thanks for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them! Take care… This chapter is about Madoka and Lin's characteristics. (Some are according to my point of view! Hehe!)

--------

…_**OPPOSITES???**_

_Koujo Lin:_

- A very serious person. He is quiet and strict. He can be very cold and seems uncaring most of the time. But deep inside, he cares enough about everyone to always look out for their safety.

- He hates Japanese people because of what they did to the Chinese. (History…) But two people (Gene and Mai…) influenced his way of thinking, somehow.

- He is Naru's assistant and perhaps, also his guardian and friend. He seems to be the father of the group. Though he is always silent, once he speaks in the rarest of times, his words are respected and everyone listens.

- He is reserved and he hates it when people don't mind their own business and tend to step in to others' issues. He values his privacy. He knows change is necessary but most of the time, he's afraid of it. Changes are inevitable. But to him, as much as possible, he doesn't want any change around him to happen. He avoids change… Because sometimes changes can hurt people…

--------

'Why do changes always occur? A change of mind… A change of heart… I'd much rather be hurt alone than be hurt by those around me…' Lin thought.

--------

_Madoka Mori:_

- A very cheerful and care free person. She is friendly and sociable. She is warm, loving and child-like. But somewhere deep down, she feels lonely too.

- She doesn't like people who don't smile even once in a while. She hates people who don't value respect and are too narrow-minded to understand things.

- She is Naru's ghost hunting teacher and acts like a mother to him sometimes. She is the life of the party. When she speaks her mind, she is serious and aside from Naru's mother, she's the only person who can defeat the narcissistic guy in debating.

- She is funny, bubbly and elegant in her own way. She always seems so happy and worry-free. But inside her own world, she's afraid… Afraid to get hurt and be left alone… She, who is always smiling and laughing, holds so many secrets behind the mask of happiness…

--------

'I wonder when it will stop… I wonder when it will change… I wish the snow would stop from falling and that the winter inside me could just change into spring… If being alone hurts this much, then it would be better if I went outside to pretend… To be with others… At least even if I'm hurt out there, being with friends would make me feel better… Anywhere is better than here… I hate the snow inside me…' Madoka thought.

--------


	8. pSycHoLogY tESt: pAiR 2!,?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt… (Sometimes it's tiring to keep saying this at the beginning but the chapter feels incomplete without this! Haha!)

**Synemyoa: **Thanks to the reviewers! Here's the continuation of the Psychology Test results! MasaJohn! Minna-san ki wo tsukete kudasai!

--------

…_**PSYCHOLOGY TEST,,, TWO!!!**_

**Masako Hara:**

_Time --- 1:10 pm… _The time of day you're most active.

_What did you see first? --- Fires… _The fire burns anything on its path… Therefore, it symbolizes destruction. This means, you are a pessimistic person.

_Get the key… _The key symbolizes education. Getting it means you value education.

_Ancient House --- See if any spirit's inside the house… _No matter how scared or unsure you are in difficult situations and problems, you still try your best to pull yourself together and face the hardships on your own.

_River --- Just look at the flowing water to calm my heart… _You are not much the type of person who enjoys life by going out often. You like it best when you're at work and get yourself busy.

_Jar --- Pick it up and decide, how will it be useful to me… _You are the type of person who gathers information about something only if you know it will be able to help you in any way possible. For you, not all information are always needed so you take time to really know what's necessary from what's just not useful enough.

_Deer --- Walk near it and try to befriend it… _You are a shy person but when it comes to the person you like, you get out of your shell. You don't want to waste your time by just watching the person. You do your best to know the person better and for him to do the same for you.

_Across the road --- There's a medium-sized house, wherein a family lives peacefully. The family is made up of a husband, a wife and three wonderful children… _The house and the people mentioned can either be the house you have right now and the people you are with, or it can also be your future house together with the people you described in it.

--------

**John Brown:**

_Time --- 9:00 am…_The time of day you're most active.

_What did you see first? --- Plants… _Plants are living things. They mean optimism…

_Get the key…_The key symbolizes education. Getting it means you value education.

_Ancient House --- Go inside the house to see if anyone's there… _You don't quite seem to be a person who faces his fears all the way. And truly, you get scared of difficulties sometimes. But underneath the soft exterior is the toughness and persistence you have. You face your problems when they come your way.

_River --- Wash his hands and face to wake his senses… _You are the type of person who doesn't mind going out sometimes but also likes to spend his time alone, either working or doing nothing. You know how to balance work and fun, very well.

_Jar --- Rinse it clean and put water in it… _Once in a while, you clear your thoughts and check them out. You meditate on the wrong things you have done along the way. (Rinse the jar clean.) Then, upon realizing these mistakes you've committed, you get yourself ready to learn new and more stuff along the way. Thus, widening your knowledge about certain things in life. (Put water in it.)

_Deer --- Lock gazes with it and see if it's harmless… _You are the kind of guy who is serious when you fall in love. But you're very shy and unconfident about yourself, so most of the time you can't get the courage to do the first move. You are afraid to be rejected that's why you don't act right away. But once you see that there's a chance, you try to get over your shyness and go for it!

_Across the road --- There's a simple house, where a family lives comfortably. It is a happy family. The parents don't pressure their child to do things he doesn't want to do. And he is given the freedom to live his own life…_The house and the people mentioned can either be the house you have right now and the people you are with, or it can also be your future house together with the people you described in it.

--------

"Wow! This Psychology Test is just great!" Bou-san said.

"Yeah! I think I know everyone more, now!" Mai added while smiling.

"Nee, John-kun… The house across the road, which is it to you? Present or future?" Madoka asked.

"Ah, that… It's the present, Mori-san." John replied while smiling.

"How about you, Masako-chan?" Ayako asked.

"I think it's the future house… I only have one sibling, a brother." she answered. It seems that the awkward moment between the two is totally gone.

"Well, who's next?" Mai asked excitedly.

"Omoidashita! Lin-san to Naru-kun mo, shiken wo kotaeta!" Yasuhara said.

"Eee! Hontou?" Bou-san said in disbelief.

"Itsu kotaeta no?" Ayako asked.

"Hontou da yo! Itsu? Kinou…" Yasuhara replied, smiling.

"Shiritai!" Mai exclaimed.

"Saa, hajimeyou! Tsugi wa Lin-san to Madoka-san no kotae no imi wo miyou!" Yasuhara said.

--------

**Omoidashita --- I remember**

**Lin-san to Naru-kun mo shiken wo kotaeta --- Lin and Naru also answered the test**

**Hontou? --- Really?**

**Itsu kotaeta no? --- When did they answer it?**

**Hontou da yo --- It's true**

**Kinou --- Yesterday**

**Shiritai --- I want to know**

**Saa, hajimeyou --- Then, let's begin**

**Tsugi wa Lin-san to Madoka-san no kotae no imi wo miyou --- Next, let's see the meaning of Lin and Madoka's answers**


	9. biCkERiNg,?,!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt! Hehe! If ever I did… Ayako and Bou-san would already have admitted their attraction towards each other! Haha!

**Synemyoa: **Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy reading…

--------

…_**BICKERING!!!**_

"Another day… I guess since there's nothing else better to do here, I might as well go to SPR." Ayako said to herself.

She stood up, headed to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed and asked the driver to get the car ready. But since she didn't want the others to know she even had one, when they were nearing the vicinity, she asked him to stop the car and got off.

'It's enough that they know I came from a family of doctors and somehow luxurious. I don't want them knowing that I'm actually super rich. The treatment would be different if they found out…' she thought, as she walked her way towards the place.

--------

"Come on, Bou-san! I know you like Ayako-san!" Ayako heard Madoka say from inside.

The miko decided to stay a little longer outside to hear what exactly they were talking about which involves her in it.

"As if! I don't like old women, Madoka-san!" the monk replied.

"No one would believe it when you say it while blushing, Takigawa-san! Aside from that, the look in your face at the mention of her name, tells a rather different story!" Yasuhara teased.

"I told you, that miko doesn't even look like a miko. She's like my mom! Especially, the sharp tongue… She's always bickering too!" the monk complained more, trying to make his voice sound really disgusted.

"Hidoi yo, Bou-san! If Ayako-san just heard you say that, you'll hurt her feelings!" Mai retorted.

Ayako couldn't take it anymore. She really wanted to go inside and give the stupid guy, a piece of her mind. But that would only mean that she's admitting his accusations. And so, she decided to do something else…

'This will ought to make him shut up…' she thought and smiled evilly.

"I wonder what his reaction will be…?" she whispered…

Then, she turned the knob and entered. Instantly, they all stopped blabbering and turned to look at the miko who was standing at the door… And was now… a teary-eyed miko…

"I heard it you know, I'm sorry… It's kind of sad that you think of me that way… But I'm really sorry for always… always bickering!" she said while crying, and then immediately run out again.

Everyone in the room was speechless. The monk had a surprised, guilty and worried look on his face. Then, without thinking twice and not caring about what the others will say later… He went after her…

--------

**Hidoi yo --- That's mean!**


	10. siLeNcE,,?,,!,,!,,?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt… If I do then… John would have quit being a priest but still be an exorcist and Masako and him will fall in love with each other!!! Yey!

**Synemyoa: **This is now… chapter 10? Yup, it is! Hmm, am I totally boring you, people? Sorry about that. Haha! Please read… And review if you feel like it! Take care!

--------

_**,,,SILENCE…**_

He was studying everyone in the room. It's been so long since they've done stuff like that. Just seeing them makes him happy. The monk and the miko stopped bickering for once. The latent psychic and the medium stopped fighting over the young boss. The student who assists them once in awhile together with the ghost hunting teacher, were ganging up on the poor Chinese assistant. They were convincing the guy to reveal at least one of his darkest secrets. The boss, Naru, for once didn't shout and continued reading. It was noisy but it was okay. It's been so long since they've done that. Hanging out, doing nothing but be together, no cases were in their hands for today. He smiled contentedly, enjoying the gaps of silence in the noisy room.

She was watching everyone on the room. For a reason she cannot even tell, she seems to feel at peace today. She didn't care if the girl, her rival… was seated next to Naru on the couch. Or whether she was sleeping and laying her head on Naru's shoulder. She watched the monk and the miko playing cards. And then, she turned to look at the lively duo, teaming up to bother the ever-mysterious Chinese man. She tried suppressing a laugh. But a smile managed to escape from her lips. The Chinese man seemed to be losing his patience but still tried his hardest to keep it in place. Then, her eyes wandered around more. She saw him, sitting there quietly. Just watching and observing like what she was doing. When their eyes met, he just smiled shyly like always. It was also the warm and friendly smile that he gave everyone almost every time they see each other. Yes, today… her soul seems to be at peace. It was enough, just enjoying the gaps of silence drowning in the noisy bunch.

--------

**Synemyoa: **Was it too short? (Thought so…) Haha! But I hope you enjoyed it… Getting inside the brains of the medium and the priest that is. Ciao! –smiles & waves goodbye-


	11. oWn wAy,?,?,!,!

**Disclaimer: **Same with the others! Hehe!

**Synemyoa: **This chapter will be a NaruMai drabble! (But the other characters are in it too, gossiping about the two! Haha!) Enjoy!

--------

…_**OWN WAY???**_

"Good morning Naru!" Mai said cheerfully, upon entering and seeing her boss.

"Mai, tea." He said in reply.

"Grr, can't even say please!" She thought feeling irritated.

"I heard that Mai." The cold voice said.

"Ugh! I said it aloud again." She thought.

"Mai-chan, Ohayou! And just want to tell you… You said that last thing out loud too." The smiling monk said.

Mai just hurried to the kitchen, closing her mouth shut while blushing because of embarrassment. Then, everyone… one by one arrived. It's been everyone's habit to go there and appear out of the blue sometimes, even if there's no case. And it just makes Naru even grumpier than usual.

'I can just guess what that narcissistic boss will say…' she thought, as she was making his tea.

"Mai, tell them to go away and not convert my place into a café!" she said, imitating her boss' voice.

"Well, I didn't know you think of me that much that you even start memorizing my lines, Mai." A certain guy standing on the kitchen door, said while smirking.

Mai's face turned red and she retorted: "Ha! You wish! I'm not thinking of you!"

"Then, what do you call that just now?" he said, his smirk not disappearing while teasing her and totally enjoying it, seeing the blush on her face.

"That doesn't mean anything!" she yelled, turning redder this time, knowing he got a point anyway.

He just chuckled and said before leaving: "Sure, you can tell yourself that. But remember Mai, I am not paying you to just sit around thinking about me and drooling over thoughts of me."

"Arrgh! I just so want to wipe that smirk out of his face!" she said and noticed that he didn't even take his tea with him when he left.

'Ah! Such a slave driver! And he wants me to go to his office to bring it to him. Why did he even came here at the kitchen anyway?!' she thought and was stomping her feet loudly, as she went to his office.

--------

"Gosh! Always the same!" Ayako said.

"Yeah, can't believe they never grow tired." Bou-san added.

"I bet it's Mai's fault again." Masako retorted.

"I don't really think it's anyone's fault. Maybe it's just another misunderstanding." The ever-kind John said.

"We shouldn't mind them. That's just their own way…" Yasuhara said, wearing a mischievous grin.

"Own way? What do you mean?" the confused medium asked.

Everyone got what he meant of course. Well yes, except for the too innocent medium.

"Ah, I know that!" Madoka said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Really? What is it?" Ayako asked, pretending not to know just to mock the medium.

"It's their own way of… flirting you know!" Madoka replied and giggled.

"And I bet… Naru deliberately forgot to take the tea from the kitchen…" Bou-san said.

"Because… He wanted Mai to bring it to his office… So, he could see her again!" Madoka added and squealed in delight together with Matsuzaki-san, as Masako could only stay quiet in her place and frown.

--------


	12. pSyChOLoGy tESt: pAiR 3,,!,,!,,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt and never will…

**Synemyoa: **Don't really know what to say. Well, I didn't go to my Japanese class today because it's raining… And so I ended up writing! Yey! Haha! I hope you'll like this chapter too…

--------

_**,,,PSYCHOLOGY TEST… THREE???**_

"Wait a minute. You said Naru and Lin took the test. How about Naru's result?" Masako asked eagerly.

"Let's save that one for later… along with Mai-chan's results." Yasuhara answered and smiled.

--------

**Madoka Mori:**

_Time --- 10:15 am… _The time of day you're most active.

_What did you see first? --- Blood… _Blood, symbolizes hurt or death. Therefore, it means to say you are a pessimistic person.

_Get the key… _The key symbolizes education. Getting it means you value education.

_Ancient House --- If the house seems dangerous, runaway… _When it comes to problems, you analyze them quickly. You try your best to think of possible solutions, but when you see that your feelings would be in danger due to the situation… You tend to runaway.

_River --- Swim… _You love having fun all the way with your life. You don't like sad times and tend to bring out the fun stuff in a tough situation.

_Jar --- Take the jar and use it if needed… _The jar symbolizes the brain or pretty much one's knowledge. Taking it with you means you use it wisely when the situation needs it. And using the jar when needed means that in situations needing only your feelings you don't involve your brain that much but still be cautious about everything.

_Deer --- Befriend the deer… _This attitude means, when you like someone you do your best to be close to that person and become his friend. But other than friendship you don't know what else to do. Because you are too afraid to get hurt.

_Across the road --- There is a small apartment, clean and nice. But no one's there except for one person… _The house and the people mentioned can either be the house you have right now and the people you are with, or it can also be your future house together with the people you described in it.

--------

**Koujo Lin:**

_Time --- 6:00 am… _The time of day you're most active.

_What did you see first? --- Survivors… _People symbolize life, which means you're a positive thinker.

_Get the key… _The key symbolizes education. Getting it means you value education.

_Ancient House --- Go inside… _You are the kind of person who isn't afraid no matter how big or small a problem is. For you, problems are there to challenge you in life. So, you do your best to solve them and learn from them.

_River --- Drink from it… _Every once in a while, no matter how busy your life gets… you still allot some time to enjoy.

_Jar --- Put water in it so I could drink from it if thirsty… _You are the kind of person who doesn't only learn from the lessons in life but also put it in application. And even though you already know things right now, you still want to continue learning along the way. For you, lessons are there not only to be learned but also to be used in life.

_Deer --- Approach the deer… _When you like a person, you still act the way you usually do. You're not the type to suddenly feel breezy and get too close to the person. It's not that you lack the confidence but rather because you want to take things slow.

_Across the road --- There is a bungalow house, clean and peaceful-looking at the outside. But on the inside a small family of four living there are always lively and warm… _The house and the people mentioned can either be the house you have right now and the people you are with, or it can also be your future house together with the people you described in it.

--------


	13. PsYcHoLogY TeSt: pAiR 4,,?,,?,,!,,!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt… and the characters too!

**Synemyoa: **Yey! Thanks to those who gave reviews! I was so happy when I read your reviews! (Knowing that you like the story so far…) Take care always! This one's the NaruMai result!!! -smiles-

--------

_**,,,PSYCHOLOGY TEST… FOUR???**_

"Now here's the last pair's result. Which one do you want me to read first?" Yasuhara asked.

"Naru's." Masako and Mai said at the same time and both blushed at the same time, as the others stared at them with a teasing look in their eyes.

"I think Mai's should be read first. Let's save the mysterious one for later." Madoka said and smiled.

"Does everyone agree?" Yasuhara asked.

"Yes." Ayako, Houshou and John said.

"I guess it's okay." Mai said and smiled.

"Fine…" Masako said, feeling disappointed and holding down the excitement to know about Naru's results.

"Here it is then…" Yasuhara said.

--------

**Mai Taniyama:**

_Time --- 12:00 noon… _The time of day you're most active.

_What did you see first? --- Survivors… _People symbolize life, which means you're a positive thinker.

_Don't get the key ('cause it isn't mine)… _The key symbolizes education. Not getting it means that you don't value it that much or if in school you tend to slack off.

_Ancient House --- Go inside the house and see if anyone's there… _You don't quite seem to be a person who faces his fears all the way. And truly, you get scared of difficulties sometimes. But underneath the soft exterior is the toughness and persistence you have. You face your problems when they come your way.

_River --- Drink water from the river… _The river signifies the fun things in life. Your action means that once in a while you stop from your busy life and try to enjoy it.

_Jar --- Rinse it and put water in it so I could have spare water if thirsty… _Rinsing the jar means that you try to think about things you did and learn from those mistakes you committed then try to change them. Putting water in the jar means that in spite what you already know, you don't want to stop learning. Because you still want to learn and put the things you've learned in application.

_Deer --- Try to get the deer to notice me… _This means that when you like someone, you try your best to make that person see you as a whole. You want him to know everything about you, not only the good side but also the bad. Then, you want to see if he'll accept you.

_Across the road --- There's a simple house with a beautiful garden. A husband and wife live there together with their children. (Twin: girl and boy)… _The house and the people mentioned can either be the house you have right now and the people you are with, or it can also be your future house together with the people you described in it.

--------

"Eee! Why didn't you get the key Mai?!" Ayako asked.

"That only proves why she isn't smart…" Masako said and covered her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono.

Mai glared at her then answered: "Well, I just thought that if it isn't mine I shouldn't take it."

"But Mai this is just a test you know…" Bou-san said.

"No, I think that this is also asking us what we will most likely do if it happened in real life. And we were told to write the first answer we thought of on the paper. That's what I thought, so please don't question me like I'm so stupid." Mai said, feeling down, that her friends actually think she really is dumb.

"Taniyama-san, I'm sure they didn't mean it that way. Maybe they're just not thinking of the things they say before they actually say it." John said to cheer her up.

"Exactly!" Yasuhara suddenly shouted and smiled.

"Dou iu imi?" Madoka asked.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you'd react to that answer. So, I didn't explain her result in that part clearly enough." Yasuhara replied.

"Then, what does it really mean?" Mai asked, curious to know about what the real meaning of her answer is.

"Well, yes… it means that you don't value education that much. But the education I was talking about in that portion is academics. Meaning, for Mai-chan, lessons in life are much more important than any of those academics. That explanation reflects her answer on the jar case as well. If you look at it, she answered she doesn't value education because of the key. But in the jar case, her answer says that she doesn't want to stop learning things. Thus, it tells us that what's important to Mai-chan isn't Math, Science or any of those school stuff but the things she learn through life's hardships." Yasuhara explained.

"Ah, now we understand." Ayako said.

"So, I guess you wouldn't call me stupid or dumb anymore…" Mai said.

"Of course not! We never said you were stupid or dumb. We were just questioning your reasons for not taking the key." Bou-san said.

"That's what I was telling you Taniyama-san. The words they said are something they never thought of the implication it will give you. And so, it lead you to actually think they were questioning your intelligence for that matter." John explained.

"Ah… Gomen nasai…" Mai said.

"That's okay." The miko and monk replied.

"Oh, enough with the drama. Just read Naru's results next." Masako said, sounding impatient.

"Okay. Here it is…" Yasuhara replied.

--------

**Kazuya Shibuya:**

_Time --- 6:10 am… _The time of day you're most active.

_What did you see first? --- Dead bodies… _You are a pessimistic person.

_Get the key… _The key symbolizes education. Getting it means you value education.

_Ancient House --- If the house seems interesting enough I'll go in… _You are the kind of person who solves his problems but only those with a challenge to it. You like problems to be hard and tough to solve. Because it will give you the much-needed satisfaction once you solve it.

_River --- Stare at the water and your reflection… _You are the type of person who loves to work and work and do nothing but work. You don't like having fun that much like going to parties. Because for you, working IS fun.

_Jar --- Take a look at the jar but if it doesn't look interesting enough, leave it… _You value given information. But once the information or certain knowledge doesn't take your interest then you don't really care. For a person who is as smart as you are, everything has to be perfect data. If not, then you don't have better use of it.

_Deer --- Quietly approach the deer at the back so it wouldn't notice me… _When it comes to love, a person like you is still very cautious. You are not good at showing your feelings and only people who really know you inside out can determine whether who this person you like is. You usually keep your emotions to yourself and the steps you do to make someone notice you is your very own way of doing things.

_Across the road --- There is a big house, luxurious and lovely. There are two boys playing and having fun outside together, as their parents watch them with a smile on their faces…_ The house and the people mentioned can either be the house you have right now and the people you are with, or it can also be your future house together with the people you described in it.

--------

"That is so much like Naru!" Bou-san said.

"Ha! Specially the river part! He is such a slave driver! All he cares about is work, work, and nothing but work!" Mai exclaimed.

The others fell silent. Mai didn't even notice this, as she keep on ranting about the negative sides of Naru shown in the test. And when she finally notice it…

"Hey guys, why are you all not reacting to what I'm saying?" Mai asked.

Madoka pointed at something behind her. And she realized…

She turned around to confirm her guess…

"N-N-N-aru!" Mai said, startled seeing him there and she fall off of her chair.

"Did you hear everything I said?" she asked nervously.

"What do you think, midget?" he said while smirking.

As if it's not her boss she's talking with, Mai stood up; really mad at what he just called her and said: "Midget?! As if! Ugh! You are just so narcissistic."

And not quite finish yet, Mai continued saying while imitating Naru: "Oh, I saw a river. Gosh! Would you look at that, my reflection's so perfect like I am!"

Everyone laughed and Naru doesn't seem to be the least amuse. It seemed he was really mad now as well. It was just after Mai said everything that she realized what she has done wrong. The others were still laughing, even Masako was and only hiding it.

"Mai." Naru said in his scary, mad tone.

"Gomen nasai!" Mai suddenly shouted and knelt down, asking Naru for forgiveness.

'Oh gosh! Please don't punish me! I don't want overtime work! I'm supposed to watch movies after work together with my friends at school… Please no!' Mai thought.

"You have to be punished, you know." Naru said, smirking and enjoying torturing the girl.

"I'm really sorry. Please, I don't want overtime work today." Mai said.

"Overtime work? Hmm, I wasn't really thinking that would be your punishment. But since you suggested it yourself… Then, you're going to have to stay and do that." Naru said and walked towards his office.

--------

**Dou iu imi? --- What do you mean?**

**Gomen nasai --- I'm sorry**


	14. mEmOriEs,,,

**Disclaimer: **Same as always…

**Synemyoa: **Hmm, thanks for the reviews! Next one will be about Gene's point of view. I hope you'll like this one…

--------

_**,,,MEMORIES…**_

_I've always wanted to be alive again. I wanted to go back right then and there, when I first saw Naru cry because of me. Naru isn't the kind of person who cries easily. But when he found out or actually felt that I died, tears flowed out of his eyes… And it was tearing me apart, seeing my brother, minutes younger than me, to suffer like that._

"I want to live! Bring me back! I don't want to die… I want to be with my family…" _those were my thoughts, when I saw my family's sadness._

_But time passed by quickly. I cannot tell that they have accepted life without me. Still, I know they're trying… specially Naru. When I left and news reached them that my body's never found, Naru was saddened the most. He went to Japan to find my body._

_At that time he had already locked his so-called emotions away. Black was my favorite color and Naru's was white. But after my death, he started dressing like me. He wanted to keep me alive even if it were just in appearance._

_After a few more months, I accepted my death. I always watched over them. But for some reason, they can't see me… not even Naru. I didn't understand why. Yet, somehow I guess it's because we were different…_

"He can't see me… None of them can… Because we're different…" _those were my thoughts when I found out about it._

_Then, everything turned upside down. Everything changed. Ever since she came… I was grateful. Seeing that she somehow reached through my brother's defenses. But she herself doesn't seem to notice this. I appeared in her dreams during cases. I cannot explain at first why I can connect with her. She who has the power to affect those around her, living or not. It wasn't long… 'Til I realized she's in love with my brother… And the irony, I fell in love with her… That was the time I realized…_

"Now I know why I can connect with you. Because we were the same… Similar personalities to say the least."

_These are my thoughts right now while remembering memories of the past… And remembering my memories of her… How sad…_

"I fell in love with a living person…" _I whispered, as I smiled bitterly…_

--------


	15. cAncELLeD?,!,?,!,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own G.H.! Haha!

**Synemyoa: **Thanks again for the reviews! Hehe! Well, this is the fifteenth chapter, right? I hope it turned out okay…

--------

…_**CANCELLED!!!**_

**8:00 am…**

"Ohayou minna-san…" Bou-san said in a not so cheerful voice when he entered, then sneezed.

"Bou-san, daijoubu?" Mai asked worriedly.

"Shinpai shinaide. Tada, kaze desu kara." Bou-san replied.

The monk laid down straight to the couch, feeling dizzy. The others were talking and talking. But one person aside from Mai was still bothered by the monk's behavior.

'Hontou ni daijoubu ka na?' she thought.

Just then, Lin and Naru came in, both soaking wet. Naru seemed to be in a bad mood as well. Mai took clean towels from the kitchen and handed each to the two men.

"The case is cancelled." Naru said only this and went straight to his office.

"It's been raining here since yesterday. And we've just gotten news that a storm has hit Kyoto. So, it's not safe to go there today. But the storm is expected to move on to a different place today, so maybe tomorrow we'll head out." Lin explained, to ease the tension that Naru made due to his rudeness.

"Ah, sou ka. Jaa, kaete mo ii?" Mai asked.

Naru came out of his office carrying seemingly important documents at hand. He heard the girl's question…

"Everyone can go home now. Except for Lin and Mai." He said.

"Eee! Doushite?" Mai asked.

"Shigoto." Naru replied coldly and went back to his office.

"Don't worry, Mai. I'll stay here for a while to help you file documents." Ayako said to lighten up the girl's mood.

'Besides that, this monk is sleeping soundly here. I bet he's really sick. So, I better watch over him too.' She thought.

"Arigatou, Ayako-san!" Mai said, now feeling cheerful.

In the end, everyone else decided to stay there for a while anyway.

--------

**4:00 pm…**

"When will this rain ever stop? I forgot to bring an umbrella." Masako said in complain to the weather.

"Why didn't you bring one? You forgot? How could that be when it's all over the weather report channels, saying it's going to rain today?" the miko asked to tease the medium.

"Well, I woke up late this morning… And I haven't got the time to watch the weather report…" Masako replied, hiding her blush by raising the sleeve of her kimono to cover her face.

"Taihen da na… And I heard you got an interview at a local station near here at 5:00 pm today. That's in one hour from now." Yasuhara said.

"I know. That's why I'm kind of worried that I might not get there on time…" the medium replied looking gloomy.

"Ano… I can accompany you there… I'm going home as well anyway." Someone said, volunteering to solve the girl's problem.

--------

**Tada, kaze desu kara --- This is only a cold**

**Hontou ni daijoubu ka na? --- Will he really be fine?**

**Jaa, kaete mo ii? --- Then, is it okay for us to go home?**

**Shigoto --- Work**

**Taihen da na --- That's a problem for you**


	16. fUn aNd gAmEs?,!,,?,!

**Disclaimer: **Same as always… I don't own Ghost Hunt! Hehe!

**Synemyoa: **This is the sixteenth chapter… Yasuhara has yet another game to share to his companions… Haha! (I wonder what this one will be about now…)

--------

…_**FUN AND GAMES!!!**_

One boring day at SPR… They just finished a case and nothing interesting is occupying their time yet again. They were just resting. But it was so boring and cold too. Everyone was there again, making Naru's place for business a place for fun.

"Ne, minna… tanoshii game ga aru. Yatte miyou?" Yasuhara asked.

"Hmm, I guess it's okay." Ayako replied.

"I think it's best if everyone's here. I'll go and call Lin and Naru out to join us!" Madoka said, seemingly excited like a kid.

Everyone gathered on the living room. A confused Lin and a grumpy Naru were there as well. Yasuhara asked everyone else to sit down except for Mai.

"Eee! Doushite watashi dake tatteru no?" Mai asked.

"We're going to start the game now. You're the first player." Yasuhara answered, as he took a piece of paper and a pen out of his bag.

"What are the mechanics?" Masako asked.

"One person will stand. All those of the opposite gender will one by one approach the person standing. The person standing will stretch out his/her arm to the person approaching. Then, the approaching person will hold or touch the standing person's finger that he/she thinks appeal the most for him/her." Yasuhara explained.

"Tanoshisou! Kantan da!" Madoka said.

"Jaa, hajimeyou. All girls will go first… Mai will be the one to start." Yasuhara said.

--------

Yasuhara began writing the choices made by the guys. All the girls have finished. And the outcome was…

**Mai:**

Lin --- index finger

Houshou --- middle finger

John --- middle finger

Naru --- pinky finger

**Masako:**

Lin --- index finger

Houshou --- index finger

John --- pinky finger

Naru --- middle finger

**Ayako:**

Lin --- middle finger

Houshou --- ring finger

John --- middle finger

Naru --- index finger

**Madoka:**

Lin --- ring finger

Houshou --- middle finger

John --- middle finger

Naru --- thumb

--------

"So, what does that mean?" Mai asked.

"Hmm, I'll tell you once the guys' turns are over." Yasuhara replied."

--------

**Tanoshii game ga aru --- There's this fun game**

**Yatte miyou? --- Want to try?**

**Doushite watashi dake tatteru no? --- Why am I the only one standing?**

**Tanoshisou --- Sounds fun**

**Kantan da --- It's easy**

**Jaa, hajimeyou --- Well, let's begin**


	17. hURt,,,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt… Fuyumi Ono does! Hehe!

**--------**

_**,,,HURT…**_

"You've been acting weird lately, Naru." Lin said.

'Eee! Naru and Lin are talking… And it doesn't sound like it concerns about any case. I wonder what it's about…' Mai thought, as she stood quietly outside Naru's office door, listening to the men's conversation.

"I'm not acting unusual." Naru said, sounding cold as always.

"You shouldn't be nice to her if you plan on playing with her feelings." Lin said, seemingly mad about what they're talking about.

"I'm being nice to her because I want to." Naru shot back starting to sound irritated as well.

"Then, does that mean you'll like her back?" Lin asked impatiently.

'Who are they talking about?' Mai started asking herself.

"No. She's just an associate. Just a friend, she knows that. And she's just someone I ask to make my tea---" Naru was saying but Mai didn't bother to finish listening…

--------

'Oh my gosh! How could he? I can't believe it… But from the start I shouldn't have hoped for the impossible…' Mai thought while running away from that place, away from Naru.

Her tears wouldn't stop from falling. If only a heart could literally break and shatter to pieces, then her heart would have. She was a 'just' to him. Nothing more than an associate, a tea-maker… but at least she was considered a friend. Although honestly, that hurt as much as the first two…

"Stupid Mai! You should have known… He'll pick Masako… You're nothing compared to her after all…" she shouted, as she fell down on her knees on the sidewalk, crying her heart out and oblivious to everything around her…

--------

**Synemyoa: **Well? How did you like that? I bet you all are hating Naru right now after reading this chapter… Hmm, this scene actually has a continuation… Haha! Funny, I hate cliffhangers but I'm having fun making them in this story! I do hope you will review… -smiles-


	18. uMbReLLa,?,!

**Disclaimer: **Fuyumi Ono owns G.H.!

--------

…_**UMBRELLA???**_

"Ano… I can accompany you there… I'm going home as well anyway." He said to her.

"Oh yeah, you brought a big umbrella, right?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah. I just thought some of you guys might have forgotten to bring one. A big umbrella secures two persons in it so I brought it with me." he replied.

"Arigatou… Brown-san." Masako said happily.

They said their goodbyes to everyone there and head out of the place.

--------

"Don't you just think John is so sweet?" Mai asked when the two got out.

"Yeah! I mean, he was also thinking about us." Madoka said.

"And girls, I can just imagine how cute they'll look together sharing under one umbrella!" Ayako said and giggled like a schoolgirl while the other two couldn't help but feel delighted and agree.

--------

They walked silently on the street. The local station was just two blocks away and it's not really raining hard so they decided to just walk. They've passed by one block already and remained quiet. But the silence was broken by a sneeze coming from a cold medium.

"Ah, Hara-san. Could you hold the umbrella for a minute?" John asked, stopping from walking.

"Sure." She replied and took the umbrella from him.

'I wonder why we stopped?' she thought and watched what he was about to do.

Then, she saw him taking off his jacket. And it hit her…

"Brown-san, I'm fine. You don't need to give me that." She said feeling embarrassed and touched by his concern for her.

"No. You might catch a cold. It's okay with me." he said and gave her his usual warm smile.

"Demo…" she was still going to protest but then he still indulged and placed his jacket on her shoulders.

He took the umbrella again and they resume walking. Staying silent again… Just listening to the rhythm the rain drops were making…

--------

"Hontou ni arigatou…" she said, as they stopped in front of the building she was going to.

"Your welcome Hara-san." He said and smiled to her once again.

The next thing that happened… surprised the young priest. He touched his cheek where the medium had kissed him, as he watched her walking quickly towards the elevator. And without knowing why… He found himself smiling…

--------

**Synemyoa: **Hmm, how did it go? Did you like it? I could only hope you did! Please continue reading and reviewing. Thank you and take care! -smiles-


	19. FuN aNd GamEs,,?,!,?,,

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Ghost Hunt…

--------

_**,,,FUN AND GAMES…TWO!!!**_

**Yasuhara:**

Mai --- middle finger

Masako --- index finger

Ayako --- middle finger

Madoka --- middle finger

**John:**

Mai --- thumb

Masako --- pinky finger

Ayako --- middle finger

Madoka --- middle finger

**Naru:**

Mai --- ring finger

Masako --- middle finger

Ayako --- index finger

Madoka --- middle finger

**Houshou:**

Mai --- thumb

Masako --- index finger

Ayako --- ring finger

Madoka --- middle finger

**Lin:**

Mai --- thumb

Masako --- middle finger

Ayako --- index finger

Madoka --- ring finger

--------

"So, now that the choosing is over… What does it mean?" Ayako asked.

"The finger you choose will tell what you subconsciously think about or feel towards the person who was standing…" Yasuhara explained.

"Eee! Is that accurate?!" Mai asked.

'Gosh! It will be so embarrassing if Naru finds out…' Mai thought.

"Saa, dou ka na?" Yasuhara replied, hiding his mischievous smile.

"Maybe it's not. After all, it's just a game." Masako said.

"Well, anyway… Here are what each of the fingers mean…" Yasuhara started saying…

**Thumb --- A reliable person to talk with **

**Index --- The person I want to work with**

**Middle --- Just a friend**

**Pinky --- My ideal lover**

**Ring --- My target for marriage**

--------

"Eee! Uso!" Ayako said protesting.

"I agree with Ayako-san!" Mai said.

"Girls, don't be so defensive." Madoka said while laughing.

"Defensive?! Of course not!" Mai shouted.

"Yeah. Besides, you mean to tell us that you agree with the results, Madoka-san? Does that mean Lin-san really is your target for marriage?!" Ayako reacted.

The guys were just silent. They were just simply observing the reaction of the girls. And Madoka just laughed at what the miko said and replied not to Ayako but turned to Lin instead…

"Hmm? Ne, Lin-san? Do you think you're my target for marriage and I'm yours?" she asked.

The silent man didn't show it but was startled by her question… "I don't know. This is just a game. So, it's better not to take it seriously." He said calmly.

"And that's my answer to you, Ayako-san. I'm not affected 'cause this is just a game." Madoka said turning to face the miko.

"Hai… Hai… Wakatta." Ayako said in a surrendering voice.

"But this is quiet funny. If this game were to be for real, then that means Taniyama-san's target for marriage is---" Masako was saying but got cut off…

"Ara! Mai-chan! I'm out of tea. Is it okay if I ask you to get me some?" Bou-san said cutting the medium off and saving Mai from embarrassment.

"So? Yasuhara-san, this game is finished and we've got work to do. Lin and I will be heading to our offices." Naru said and stood up, followed by Lin.

"Mai, bring some tea to my office." Naru said when they passed by the kitchen.

--------

"I guess your operation; embarrass-Mai-in-front-of-Naru… has backfired." Ayako said.

"Whatever do you mean by that, Matsuzaki-san?" Masako said acting innocent.

"Stop it with the act." Ayako shot back.

"I'm not acting. You're the one who wants to marry Takigawa-san aren't you? And acting like you didn't want to…" Masako retorted.

"That's not true! Well, you think a respectable priest like John can be your ideal lover don't you? Ha! Now, who's the one acting?" Ayako said mocking the medium.

"Girls, girls… Stop it. The guys involve in your argument are the ones feeling awkward the most in the situation." Madoka lectured them and they stopped right away.

"Gomen, gomen… I never thought that a simple game such as that will be the root of your argument." Yasuhara said apologetically.

"Don't worry. These two are just being childish and taking a game too seriously." Madoka replied.

The two just pouted and remained silent. They were both thinking how powerful Madoka is, in getting on people's nerves and still getting away with it…

--------

**Saa, dou ka na? --- Well, who knows?**

**Uso! – That's a lie!**


	20. FeVeR,,,

**Disclaimer: **Ghost Hunt is not my property… Hehe!

**Synemyoa: **Hmm, I wasn't able to update yesterday because my sister used the computer all day… Haha! But here's chapter 20? I hope you'll like it!

--------

…_**FEVER???**_

He woke up when he felt someone shaking his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything seemed to be going around and around. He felt dizzy and his sight wasn't very clear.

"Houshou, oki nasai!" a nagging voice told him.

He turned his head to his right and saw the miko. She was the one waking him up…

"What are you doing in my apartment?" he asked in a confused and weak voice.

"Haa… You really are sick. This isn't your apartment, it's SPR. So stop hallucinating." She said.

"Ah! Omoidashita!" he suddenly sat up and shouted. And by doing so, a pain shot through his head. He felt soft hands rest on his forehead after that…

"You have quite a high fever. It's best if you go home. I guess I have no choice but to accompany you." Ayako said.

She helped him stand straight. His arm on her shoulder for support. They said goodbye to Mai, who was the only one there aside from Lin and Naru, who were in their respective offices.

--------

The moment they got out of the taxi, the rain started pouring again. They went hurriedly inside his apartment, but they still got wet a little. Ayako left their umbrellas on SPR…

"Why did you leave it?" Bou-san asked.

"It's not like I did that on purpose. You were so heavy; it's hard supporting your weight. And it totally slipped my mind..." Ayako replied.

"Fine. You can stay here. I have no other umbrellas, which are in good shape. And it's going to be dark soon anyway."

"I'll sleep on the couch then."

"No. You stay in my room and I'll sleep in the living room."

"You're sick. Therefore, you will sleep in your room where it's more comfortable."

"But---"

"No buts! No arguments!"

--------

Ayako cooked dinner for them. It surprised the monk that the spoiled miko knows how to do so. Although, she seemed to be an amateur in cooking, the food didn't taste awful. She gave him his medicine right away. After drinking, he was about to go to bed when…

"You can't sleep right after you've eaten. The food needs to be digested properly first." his nurse, Ayako told him and they ended up watching TV.

After an hour, he couldn't help it anymore… He fell asleep… His head on her shoulder… She was surprised at first, but then she managed to smile. She did her best to fix his position where he will be most comfortable sleeping. Then, she herself fell asleep while sitting… The monk's head resting on her lap…

"Oyasumi nasai, Ayako…" whispered the monk with a smile, who was awakened when she moved him.

--------

**Oki nasai --- Wake up**

**Omoidashita --- I remember**

**Oyasumi nasai --- Good night**


	21. gUiLt,,,

**Disclaimer: **Ghost Hunt is not my property! Hehe…

--------

_**,,,GUILT!!!**_

_When I first saw her, I thought she looked like a doll. A beautiful, life-sized doll standing right in front of him. But then, it was obvious as well that she liked Naru the moment she saw him._

_Every time there's a case she goes as well. She wants to see him and be with him. And everyone can see how Mai and her would compete to get his attention._

_She's very prone to accidents. Mai also was, but she's never hospitalized unlike the medium. I was most of the time the one to accompany her. And it made me happy knowing I can watch over her. Yet sad, that such things happen to her often during cases._

_I always just watch over her from afar. Always hiding what I feel… Always smiling even though that guy makes me jealous somehow… Always pretending that she's nothing more to me than a friend…_

_But I was wrong… And it pained me… That day, when she told Naru in front of everyone that she loves him… That she wanted him to notice her and see her somehow… It was that day, that time; I realized how cracked my heart was. And hearing her confession to him, totally broke it into millions of pieces…_

"Why? I don't understand. Someone like me is not allowed to feel something like this towards you… And yet, I couldn't stop myself… I really like you." _This is what I've thought at that time my heart was shattering._

_And I continued… watching her from afar. But as she continued doing ways to be noticed by him… Somewhere along the way, she broke down. That was the first moment; she talked and opened her heart to me…_

"I only want him to stop hating me because I know his weakness. I want him to see me. I want him to care… But I guess that's impossible. I am nothing compared to her…" _Those were her words, as she cried on my shoulder._

_I never thought my broken heart could still be damaged much more than it already is… Because with every tear she sheds for him… Equals to a million tears my heart sheds for her. And it hit me… I found myself truly guilty… Before, I know I have feelings for her. But I have always categorized that feeling as 'like'… Yet now, I think I have broken my vow… I am guilty of great sin…_

"I have fallen in love… I have broken my vow to love only God and dedicate my heart to Him… I am guilty… I have sinned… But I love her and nothing else feels more right than that!" _This is what I've felt… my thoughts… as she cried for him and my heart silently cried for her…_

--------

**Synemyoa: **Well? How was it? Did you like it? Hmm, I do hope you'll leave a review somehow! Thank you for reading... Hehe!


	22. cOnfUsiOn,?,?,?

**Disclaimer: **As always… I don't own G.H.!

--------

…_**CONFUSION???**_

_The day Gene died, I told myself to never again let anyone else come inside me. I'll never use my heart again. I won't show those so-called emotions. I don't want to be broken again like how I was when I lost Gene._

"Things that are important don't always last. People who are special don't always stay… And the more I love a person, the higher the chances are that I'm going to get hurt…" _those were my thoughts as I was grieving…_

_And I've succeeded… I know my parents are worried. I don't want that but… I was more afraid of getting hurt. And I know that's so selfish and insensitive of me about not thinking what those around me would feel, as I lock myself up. But… I am like this… This is me and I won't change..._

_Or so I thought…_

_When I first saw her, I thought there was really nothing special. I was surprised though that she didn't approach me or ask anything about me like her friends did. But deep down, I was happy to know that she doesn't just go for looks at all. And I felt how she observed my emotions through my eyes. But I bet she didn't see anything… Only that my eyes are cold and calculating… And she disliked that…_

_I hired her, even when Lin is all better. There's something about her… Aside from her latent psychic abilities, I hired her more because of her aura… Her personality… And how she reminded me so much of my beloved brother, Gene…_

_Somehow, along the way… She managed to loosen up my screws… She made me feel again… My so-called locked emotions resurfaced… But I tried hardest not to let anyone notice. Most of the time she made me happy… And worried whenever there's a case and she tends to be clumsy again…_

"How come? I don't understand… How can she do that? When did it start? Suddenly, I realized that the walls I built around me have crumbled down…" _those were my thoughts, as I started sinking into my confusion…_

_Day by day, she amuses and surprises me with how much joy and light she can bring… With how much she can influence everyone around her… And most specially, with how much she seems to melt the ice in my heart. I feel warm inside… I feel like I was changing… And now, I have started wallowing in confusion…_

"How does she do it?" _I kept asking myself…_

--------

**Synemyoa: **Well? How was it? Was it boring? Hmm, I could only hope it wasn't… Thank you very much for reading. And if possible, can you please review? Hehe! Ciao!


	23. sTaY iN,?,!: 1,,,

**Disclaimer: **Fuyumi Ono owns Ghost Hunt not me…

**Synemyoa: **This chapter will be about MadoLin! Haha! I hope you will enjoy reading and won't be bored. (Gosh! I am so hungry while typing this! It's two pm and I haven't eaten lunch yet… -wonders what I'll eat-)

--------

…_**STAY IN,,, ONE!!!**_

A few minutes after John and Masako left, Yasuhara and Madoka decided to go as well. Madoka asked the young man to accompany her in shopping and buying some books. Yasuhara agreed for he has nothing better to do. Before they left…

"Ayako-chan! Take good care of our monk here. He looks really sick." Madoka said in a teasing voice but while wearing a worried look on her face too.

"Mai-chan! Lovebirds… We will go ahead." Yasuhara said teasing the miko and monk as well.

Ayako just pouted and Mai couldn't help but laugh…

"Mai-chan, just tell those two that I went on ahead and they should take care." Madoka said, talking about Naru and Lin, who are still in their offices working.

"Hai, wakatta. Mata ashita Ki wo tsukete kudasai, Madoka-san… Yasuhara-kun." Mai said cheerfully.

Madoka smiled and waved goodbye before going out.

--------

"Lin, I'm going on ahead. I've got somewhere to go to. But I won't be long…" Naru said and exited the place.

After a few more minutes, Lin finished organizing his stuff. He checked if all the lights are off and went out then locked the door. He opened the umbrella once outside the vicinity and walked towards where the car's parked.

--------

'Gosh! This rain started pouring hard. I hope Yasuhara-kun isn't stuck somewhere like I am. The wind is blowing hard; if I walk through this… my umbrella will be a wreck.' She thought feeling frustrated.

She looked around her. And thought that the place she ended up to, while walking and running a few moments ago, was very familiar.

'Have I been here before?' she thought, asking herself.

"Omoidashita!" she shouted, after a few seconds of silent thinking. She started walking again. She was no longer that much worried about the wind nor frustrated about the situation…

--------

There was a big traffic because of the rain. Lin is growing impatient. And so, he tried his best to think about something else.

'I wonder if Yasuhara-san and Mori-san have gone home safely.' He thought.

Then, he opened the radio in the car. Perfect timing, there was just a news about the storm from Kyoto. It said that in a matter of two hours or less the storm would hit Tokyo. And it won't be safe to go out. Those outside should hurry home and drive safely.

'I wonder where Naru went… I just hope he's already at the apartment.' He thought, worried like a big brother.

--------

"Naru! Lin!" she called out while banging the door and ringing the doorbell many times.

No one answered. She sneezed again. It was really cold. She was soaking wet like a lost kitten. She sat on the stairs in front of the door. Staring at the broken umbrella on her hands… Wondering if the things she bought ended up in a worse condition than her...

'Maybe they're still in the office…' she thought.

"B-B-Better-r-r… Wait-t-t-t… H-h-h-h-h-her-r-r-re…" she said, hugged herself and lay there on the stairs until she finally fell unconscious.

--------

"Mori-san!" Lin exclaimed.

He went to her aid quickly and found out she was very cold and running a fever too. He carried her in his arms, opened the door using the key and brought her inside. Then, he went out to pick up her things scattered on the stairs and went in again...

Once inside, he realized his biggest dilemma as of the moment…

'How am I going to change her clothes?!!' Lin thought, his mind in panic!

--------

**Mata shita --- See you tomorrow**

**Ki wo tsukete --- Take care**


	24. dEniAL,,,

**Disclaimer: **Who owns Ghost Hunt? I don't! Fuyumi Ono does…

**Synemyoa: **Chapter 24! This time, let's take a look at what's going on inside another character's head! I hope you'll enjoy reading. Take care… -smiles-

--------

…_**DENIAL!!!**_

**Flashback:**

_"Naru! I'm in love with you! Why don't you even seem to see me?!" she shouted at him in front of everybody._

_Everyone fell silent. They were shocked because of her sudden outburst, even Naru. And then, as if realizing that what she did was totally out of character… She run out of that place as fast as she can._

--------

"Baka! How can I be so stupid? How will I ever face them again…? Him again?" she shouted at her reflection on the full-length mirror in her room.

'That was very out of character. That's not me at all! What I did… Is something like what Mai would have done…' she thought.

'Does that mean you want to be like her?' a mysterious voice from inside her asked. But she didn't know where exactly it came from within her.

"Of course not! I'm great just the way I am!" she replied, talking to the mirror.

'Are you telling me that to convince me? Or maybe it is to convince yourself?' the voice said.

"No! I'm saying it to you because it's true! I'm great." She shot back feeling irritated.

'Okay… But what will you do now…?' the voice asked.

"I'll act the same. Do things normally. I'll face him… and them." She answered with conviction.

'Can you really do that?' the voice asked again, as if not believing she can do it.

"Mouchiron!" she shouted.

'Then, can you tell me… Are you really in love with him? Or maybe you just THINK so? But doesn't really FEEL so…' the voice asked a bothering question again.

"I… I…" she seemed to be uncertain.

"I…"

"A... A-Atarimai desu! I l-l-l-love h-h-him!" she replied.

'If that is your answer… I will question it no more. Just a piece of advice… Don't continue locking yourself up in denial of what and how you truly feel… I'm just here and if you want to listen to me… I'll wait right here.' the voice said lastly and disappeared.

She's left in her thoughts… Thinking, where the voice came from and what the meaning of the voice's last words were…

"In denial…?" she whispered, staring at the confused face in front of her…

--------

**Mouchiron --- Of course**

**Atarimai desu --- That's obvious/Obviously**


	25. rAiN & sToRm,?,!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt!

**Synemyoa: **Hello! Thanks to those who gave reviews! –me: happy- This chapter will be about… Hmm? NaruMai! I hope you'll enjoy reading! Take care…

--------

_**,,,RAIN AND STORM…**_

"Lin, I'm going on ahead. I've got somewhere to got to. But I won't be long." Naru said and went out.

Mai stood near the elevator waiting for her boss, who insisted he would accompany her home. It was all because it was dark now and raining outside too. She felt happy. Somehow, Naru showed more of his nice side.

"Let's go." He said to her and went inside the open elevator.

She followed him and they stood there inside, silence filling the small space. She looked on her feet. She made tapping sounds using her feet due to her boredom. And it seems as if the elevator is going way too slow.

'Gosh! Could this elevator go any slower?!' her head screamed in sarcasm.

'I've always wanted to spend time with him alone… But not like this! This place is suffocating me it's so small and he's so near…' she shouted inside her thoughts.

'Wait! Isn't this something like one of those movies?! A girl and a boy on the elevator… Then, there'll be a blackout… And they end up stuck in the elevator! Waaa!' she was thinking about stuff like this and feeling that it might be romantic when her thoughts was cut off…

"Mai…" he said out of the blue.

"W-W-What is it, Naru?" she exclaimed, startled at his sudden call. And she felt her heart beat faster than normal.

"Could you stop tapping your feet on the floor? It's annoying my ears." He said in his usual bossy tone.

"Hai, hai! Shibuya-san!" she said feeling the blood rushing to her head but controlled herself from strangling him...

'He just ruined the seemingly romantic atmosphere!' she thought feeling annoyed.

--------

They began walking. It was a 15-minute walk to her house. She watched as the rain gently wash over the city. It was beautiful for her. The water, falling from the sky. She knows where it came from scientifically. But in times like this, she loves to use her imagination…

"I wonder why she's crying this time…?" she whispered, not wanting for her companion to hear her.

"Who's crying?" he asked.

"Huh? Ahm, no one… I'm just muttering to myself…" she replied, hoping he'd stop asking.

And as if the heavens heard her silent wish… The narcissistic boss didn't ask again.

--------

"I can't believe this! It was just raining lightly a while ago… And we just drank tea and now there's a storm…" Mai said.

"Maybe I should stay here for a while…" Naru said.

"Eee! What? Why?" she exclaimed in panic.

"I can sleep here on the couch. You don't suggest I go outside to walk through this storm, do you?" he said, sarcasm in his voice.

"Fine, you can stay." She said.

'I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to me… Its not like he's interested in me, anyway…' she thought.

--------

After dinner, she decided she should go to her room. Naru looks tired to her. And she thought he wants to rest now. She gave him a blanket and a pillow and was about to walk away after saying goodnight to him when…

"You can watch TV if you like." He said.

Somehow, she does want to watch TV so she sat beside him. There was only a couch there, a long one. But she thought it wouldn't be bad if they sit close to each other.

"Thanks." She said cheerfully.

"It's nothing. After all, it's your house." He said in his ever-monotonous voice.

Unfortunately, after thirty minutes or so had passed… The lights and all the appliances turned off.

'Just great! A blackout!' she screamed inside her thoughts, in frustration.

They sat there silently, staring at the dead TV screen. She hated the silence. But it wasn't just that. Her nervousness, the same thing she felt when they were alone in the elevator, came back again. She stood up and was about to walk away when…

"Mai, could you make some tea?" he said and pulled her hand to stop her.

"A-Ahm, s-s-s-sure, N-N-Naru!" she said while stuttering.

She went to the kitchen, the instant he let go of her hand. Her hand was still shaking as she was preparing tea for the two of them.

'Gosh! My heart was thumping loud and fast. I was so nervous and startled. I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest!' she thought nervously.

After that, she went back to the living room. She sat beside him again. Her nervousness has subsided, so she sat close to him without worries. When she finished drinking her tea, she told him she'd be going to her room.

"Are you sleepy now?" he asked.

"Not really. But I wouldn't want to disturb you if you are." She answered, looking down at her feet.

"So, who was crying?" he suddenly asked.

She raised her head and looked at him with a confused expression… "Huh?" she managed to say.

"The one you were talking about a while ago…" he said.

"Ah, that! That was nothing. Just me and my imagination."

"Perhaps you can tell me about it."

"No way! It's nonsense. You'll end up saying I'm stupid after I tell you."

"I promise I won't. Since there's nothing much to do until we feel sleepy… It's best to talk. But of course, you'll do the talking and I'll do the listening."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. And don't tell me I'm stupid after this."

--------

"Well, that's what I think. That's of course, not scientifically speaking where the rain comes from… And---" she was blabbering when…

His head landed on her shoulder. She looked at him and found he was sleeping. He was even snoring a bit, but not loud. Even his snoring was soft and seemed those of a child. She was feeling irritated at first because he feel asleep while listening to her story. As if silently saying he was bored… But then, he looked so cute while sleeping that she couldn't help but smile.

"Naru…" she whispered softly and brushed off the hair that strayed to his face.

"Oyasumi nasai." She said.

She moved him gently, laid his head on a pillow, covered the blanket on him and stared at his face as he lay peacefully on the couch. She smiled and planted a light kiss on his cheek. She then ran off to her room, blushing…

As for the young man…

"Mai…" he whispered her name softly in his sleep and a smile passed his lips for a moment…

--------

**Oyasumi nasai --- Goodnight**


	26. iNsEcURitiEs,!,!,!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt…

**Synemyoa: **Well, here's chapter 26. And I'm watching Ghost Hunt again from the very beginning. It's one of the few anime shows that I never get tired of watching over and over. Haha!

--------

…_**INSECURITIES???**_

_Takigawa Houshou desu. Nijuurokusai. Full-time bassist and part-time monk. I am cheerful and funny. Friendly and warm. But I know when to get serious and professional too. I am famous among girls, guess it's because I'm in a band. In my age now, one would expect for me to have at least a steady girlfriend. But unfortunately and fortunately, I've got none. Why unfortunately? And why fortunately?_

**Flashback:**

"Takigawa-san, kanojo ga iru?" Yasuhara asked.

"Unfortunately and fortunately, there's no one." I replied.

"Eee! Doushite?!" Mai asked.

"Why? Why, I don't have a girlfriend?" I asked back.

"Iie. I'm more bothered by what you said first. Why is it unfortunate and fortunate at the same time?" Mai asked.

"Unfortunate… Because… It's for the simple fact that I don't have one when most guys my age do." I said.

"And why is it fortunate?" John asked, getting curious as well.

"Well, it is fortunate! At least I don't have a girlfriend who will keep nagging at me. I hate it when women tend to become very capricious. Although bickering with someone sounds kind of challenging." I said.

"Really? You always bicker with Matsuzaki-san... Does that mean you want her to be your girlfriend?" Masako said, joining in the conversation.

"Chigau. Chigau. Chigau. Sonna koto was muri. Dame." I said, _trying not to sound so defensive._

"Come on Bou-san! I know you like Ayako-san!" Madoka said in a teasing voice.

"As if! I don't like old women, Madoka-san!" I replied, _but it was only because I want them to stop teasing me._

"No one would believe it when you say it while blushing, Takigawa-san! Aside from that, the look on your face at the mention of her name, tells a rather different story." Yasuhara teased.

"I told you, that miko doesn't even look like a miko. She's like my mom! Especially, the sharp tongue… She's always bickering too!" I complained more, _trying to make my voice sound disgusted._

"Hidoi yo, Bou-san! If Ayako-san just heard you say that, you'll hurt her feelings!" Mai retorted.

_Then, we were shocked. The door suddenly opened and revealed a teary-eyed miko, who obviously heard all the harsh things I said. And right then and there I felt so guilty that I wanted to take back everything I said about her…_

"I heard it you know, I'm sorry… It's kind of sad that you think of me that way… But I'm really sorry for always… always bickering!" she said while crying and then immediately run out again.

**End of flashback…**

**--------**

_And so now I'm here, chasing after her. I feel so guilty and I felt something squeeze my heart tightly when I saw her cry. And I thought right then and there that I would never want to make her cry again. I started thinking that maybe I should stop making fun of her… Even if I were only doing that so she would notice me… I realized, that maybe sometimes I really am going out of bounds… Maybe I hurt her… And I feel so stupid and insensitive for doing so. I never want nor intended to hurt her. I just want her to notice me…_

"After all, for a rich miko like her… What am I anyway? At least when I tease her and make fun of her, she fights back… I can actually talk to her and she notices me…" _I said that to myself…_

_I may be famous among girls… But that's just because I'm in a band. I've had girlfriends before… Been into relationships but they were never serious. And I never even tried courting yet! During those times, girls were the ones chasing after me and I didn't need to court them at all… Who would have thought… Someone as jolly and carefree as me, could actually be full of insecurities…_

'Maybe because she seems so out of my league… And to me, she looks flawless even with all her imperfections…' _I thought…_

_I guess that's just it… Even though she's not perfect… She seems to have the ability to appear so in my eyes. And I can't help but feel insecure._

"How can someone like her… ever notice someone like me?" _I asked myself…_

--------


	27. kEEpiNg iT a sEcReT,,,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt!

**Synemyoa: **I haven't updated this story for a few days… I was being lazy again in writing the next chapter because my head is filled with too many Ghost Hunt stuff… (So, I decided to try to write in other anime.) Well, now my mind is on the work again! I hope this chapter won't bore you!

--------

…_**KEEPING SECRET!!!**_

'This house doesn't look so creepy. But still this case is so complicated. Everyone's been worried. I am worried as well… Specially, since Naru's been taken…' she thought silently as she walked along the corridors going to the base.

"Naru, everyone's breaking down specially Mai. Last time, this happened when you were dealing with a god. But that time you were physically there even though you're sleeping… Now we don't know what happened to you, where you are and who took you away… I wonder what it is this time." Madoka was saying, as if talking to an imaginary Naru.

Then, she stood in front of the door of their base. She was wondering if anyone was there right now.

'Only one way to find out… But maybe I should take a peek first and not just walk right in.' she was thinking and did so.

She turned the knob and opened the door slowly and just a little so she could take a peek. Suddenly, she heard a loud noise from inside and voices too. She looked inside right away. The people didn't seem to notice her though…

--------

'No! I can't believe this… How can this be? I'm so stupid!' Madoka was thinking, as she walked away from the room while crying.

'I should be running and not walking away! But… If they heard my footsteps, they'd find out I saw them!' she thought and continued crying silently.

Just then, she bumped into something or someone. She really didn't pay attention to it. After all, she just got her heart broken into pieces. Her motion was stopped, as someone held her shoulders tight and spoke with worry in his voice…

"Madoka-san, what's wrong? Did something happen? You can tell me anything…" Houshou said.

She looked up at his face and tears flowed out from her eyes more than before. And all she managed to say… "Bou-san!"

She hugged him tightly looking for comfort. The monk returned the hug and allowed her to cry on his chest. Without the words, he still kind of understood…

'Something must have happened. And I think it isn't something related to the case…' the monk thought.

'Bou-san really is like a big brother. I can't tell him what I saw but I know he figured out something's wrong and that it doesn't concern the case at all…' she thought.

"Are you okay now?" he asked after a few minutes when she finished crying.

"Y-Yes… Thank you for asking and comforting me." she replied.

"You made me worry. Want to tell me about it?"

She fell silent and thought of what happened back at the base…

_Lin and Mai were in the base. Mai wanted to take some books on the top shelf and used a chair to reached it. Lin was typing. And just when the man stood up to go towards the bookshelf too, a rat jumped at Mai. She lost her balance and fell on top of the Chinese man who was near…_

"I just… I…"

'He was going to… to kiss her…' she thought sadly.

He noticed her silence at first and the hesitation when she spoke… And so he said: "It's best if you just pour out what you would have wanted to say. Say anything. You don't need to tell me the story… But it seems you're bottling up a lot of emotions inside you. Just let it all out... Scream or shout… I'll just listen."

She stared at him… And was thinking that he really sounds like a big brother… She decided she could trust him. Then she began talking…

"I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember! But it's okay… even if you don't see me more than a friend. She changed you, I know that. Or rather… She helped you show the real you little by little in front of everyone. I envy her… I can't believe she could influence you like that for such a short time…" she shouted, her voice cracked and she began crying again, as soon as she finished her little speech.

"There, there… It's going to be fine… I'm here for you, Madoka-san." The kind monk said to her and hugged her again.

She didn't say anything. It was enough that someone was there for her whom she can trust and can understand her…

'This feeling I have for him… I will keep it a secret… He doesn't need to know… Not at all…' she thought sadly.

While in the darkness… They didn't notice someone was watching them…

--------

**Synemyoa: **How was it?

**Madoka: **Why did I cry so much in there? I like laughing and smiling more, you know!

**Synemyoa: **Oh c'mon! Crying once in a while is okay. Besides, don't you want the readers to see some of your soft and emotional side?

**Madoka: **Fine! But anyway… who was hiding in the darkness?

**Naru: **It was me!

**Synemyoa: **No way! That can't be you! You disappeared in this case!

**Naru: **What? How dare you make me disappear like that?! -gives the author a death glare-

**Synemyoa: **Shut up! I'm the one writing the story. Well, about who was listening to their conversation… It will be revealed in later chapters!

**Masako: **Thanks for reading my story!

**Synemyoa: **Hey! It's my story! -looks at the medium angrily-

**Masako: **Oops! Sorry about that. Here, you can say what you want now. -hands over the microphone to the author-

**Synemyoa: **Thank y---

**Naru:**-takes the microphone from Synemyoa- Enough with the nonsense. I'll do the talking! Thanks for reading and take care!

-the author runs after Naru to punish him for stealing her lines-

**Mai: **Did Naru just told everyone 'take care'? That's new! Haha! Bye everyone! -smiles-


	28. sNoW,,,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt! Hehe!

**Synemyoa: **Well, I haven't updated for two days. But now, here's the next chapter. It will be about our favorite couple! NaruMai of course! I hope you will enjoy reading it…

--------

_**,,,SNOW…**_

**Mai's POV:**

_I watched it slowly… The snow started falling… Covering the city in a white blanket of coldness… Soft and bright… Others may think the snow is troublesome when it piles up and going out is a bother because of it… But I don't think the same. The snow is wonderful, being as pure as white as it is… It makes me smile._

"It's amazing!" she said, as she caught the snow with her hands

--------

**Naru's POV:**

_Snow… Cold and silent… I am just like the snow. A lot of people like it only in the beginning. But once it piles up too much, the cold is unbearable… Just like me. Others may like me because of my looks and intelligence. But that's only at the start. I know they'll begin hating me after knowing how cold and silent I am._

"It's lonesome…" he said, as he stared at the snow falling.

--------

"Naru…" she whispered, as thoughts of him filled her head.

'I love the snow… I wonder if he does too…' she thought.

_He's like snow… Cold and silent. But underneath the coldness is the subconscious plea for warmth. And behind his silence are millions of unspoken words and unexpressed emotions… Not everything is bad… All things have a bit of good and bad mixed together for a balance flavor of life._

"And I know… Naru's the same. His warm and cheerful self is just still hidden under the snow…" she said to herself.

'Someday… The snow will melt. I'll wait for that!' she was thinking.

--------

_The snow is the same as me. The difference is… I can never melt… There's always the sun to melt away the snow. But me? It's impossible… I'll remain cold and silent… Then, hated by those around me._

'Walking outside alone, as the cold penetrates deep within not only my skin but my heart…' he was thinking, as he walked going to work.

_It's sad… It's lonely… But no one ever sees and notices… To them, I am nothing but a cold-hearted, rude and narcissistic boss… And I bet __she__ thinks the same…_

"Mai…" he whispered and stopped walking right in front of their workplace.

--------

"Snow! Snow! So pure and white. Beautiful and bri--- Naru!" she was saying cheerfully something about the snow but stopped and shouted her boss' name.

He was standing a few meters away from her. As handsome as he always was... Not smiling and looking intimidating like always… But still, she walked towards the unfriendly-looking guy and gave him a smile…

"Naru! Let's go inside! It's cold here. I'll make you some tea." She said to him, still smiling.

--------

'She didn't ask why I walked, going here. But that's a good thing… I can't tell her I just felt like walking and watching the snow. That would ruin my cold, uncaring and almighty image!' he was thinking…

"Why are you smiling like that? You look weird." He told her and walked ahead quietly.

But she followed right beside him anyways. Still smiling, she said:

"Why aren't you smiling? Frowning like that as always… It makes you look weird."

"Mai, may I remind you that I'm your boss."

"I know. But you're also a friend. So… I just want to tell you that you don't always have to pretend to be cold and rude. And because I see that and notice, I think I should tell you about it."

Then, she opened the door and entered first, going straight to the kitchen to make tea. Naru went inside his office… He sat on his chair and began staring into nothingness.

'Did she see? How did she notice?' He asked himself.

"Mai…" he said and unlike himself, he smiled…

--------


	29. FeELinG LoW,?,?,?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt! And I could only wish I did…

**Synemyoa: **Thanks to those who gave reviews! Hehe! I've made another friend here on FF! Yey! (Hello to Sara Moon…) This is chapter 29… I hope you'll like this one too! Christmas is fast approaching and I'm excited!

--------

…_**FEELING LOW!!!**_

'I can't believe I saw that! She was hugging him while crying and he was doing the same while comforting her. They looked so sweet…' she thought, feeling jealous and in pain.

She went in their base. She saw them sitting on different chairs. She saw Madoka looking bothered and sad. And she can't help but wonder why.

'Why? Did he reject her?' she asked herself, feeling confused.

Mai looked at Madoka… Then at Ayako… The young girl noticed that both looked like in a daze. She decided to voice out what she observed.

"Ne… Madoka-san, Ayako-san what's wrong? You two seem to be bothered by something." Mai asked.

"Eee! Nande mo nai yo. I'm fine. I'm just sleepy." Ayako said defensively.

"Ja, Madoka-san wa?" Mai asked to the other woman.

"Watashi? I'm just tired…" she replied, avoiding eye contact with Mai.

"Sou… Are you sure?" Mai asked. She was bothered by Madoka's behavior towards her.

"I'm fine! Just don't keep asking me questions!" Madoka shouted, losing her temper.

Everyone stared at her in shock except Bou-san. And right after what she did, she realized her mistake. She said sorry in a low voice and hurriedly ran out of the room.

"Madoka-san, matte!" Bou-san shouted and followed her.

--------

**Ayako's POV:**

_He followed her… He was worried… He really was… I saw that look on his face that I only see when Mai's in trouble. But of course Mai is different because she's like a little sister to him. But Madoka-san is definitely not a little sister._

_Am I jealous? Why? At first I thought it was only the attention I was seeking. And because he was a monk and I, a miko… With the presence of the competition between us, I will get attention sooner or later. But when has it started? When did it happen…? Suddenly, I felt like I am no longer doing stuff for others to notice… But for him to care…_

'This is so stupid! There's no way I'm jealous! Why am I thinking like this?!' she was thinking, staying silently seated in her chair, as everyone continued brooding about Madoka's behavior.

_I wish I had the answers for difficult questions like this. My heart is confusing me so much nowadays. I've become too vulnerable for my own good… I don't want it to be like this. It's like with every word that will come out of his mouth… It would determine my current state… That is, whether to be broken into pieces because of pain or be complete because of happiness._

'I don't want it to be like this… I'm the one who should rule over myself. But he's taking over me… I don't know what to do anymore…' she thought sadly.

_But it's not like he'll ever care for someone like me more than just a friend or co-worker. I am nothing to him. We always end up bickering. We always go on fighting over the silliest stuff. I annoy him and perhaps even disgust him with my not-so-pleasing-personality. I didn't know… Feeling like this towards him would make me feel so low… With every hope I try to get… All that I discover is how imperfect I am for him. I don't deserve him at all…_

"I guess I should give up… After all, he went after her…" she whispered so the others won't hear her.

But as she think about the pain and the feeling that she will get rejected; she didn't notice the silent voice within, telling her…

"It's not for you to decide whether you deserve him or not. And it doesn't matter if you're imperfect… Don't give up… Because I won't…" her heart whispered in the middle of all the confusion in her head, and it hoped for her to hear her heart once more…

--------

**Nande mo nai yo --- It's nothing**

**Matte --- Wait**


	30. giRL tALk,,, 1,!,!

**Disclaimer: **Ghost Hunt is not my possession! (But it's one of my anime obsessions…) Haha!

**Synemyoa: **Hello! How are you all? I hope you all are fine! Thanks for the reviews and to those who read, even if you're not reviewing I am more than happy to know you took the time to read! Take care always everyone! -smiles-

---------

_**,,,GIRL TALK… ONE!!!**_

One boring day… There's no work. It's a day off for Mai. She should be happy but actually isn't. She can't think of anything else to do except lie on her bed and stare at the ceiling. She was about to fall asleep due to boredom… When...

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!

The phone rang. She picked it up and then…

"Mai-chan! You have to come here at SPR! I need some help on something." Came Madoka's voice on the other end.

"Is something wrong? Don't worry, I'll be right there!" she replied, hang up and changed her clothes before leaving.

--------

"Ah, Mai-chan! That was fast." Madoka said cheerfully.

"So, what's the trouble?" Mai asked.

"Hehe! Nothing much." She replied.

Just then, a rushing Ayako came. And Masako's right behind her.

"What happened? Why were you crying?" Ayako asked worriedly.

"Eee! Crying?!" Mai exclaimed, wearing a surprised look on her face.

"Ah! Joudan yo. I was just acting. I wanted to see you girls and have a chitchat." Madoka replied, acting all carefree and innocent.

Ayako was shocked of course. She wanted to get mad and pound the lady into dust because she was so worried… apparently over nothing. But unfortunately she can't do that. After all, they all know that Madoka is Madoka.

"Ano… Where are Lin-san and Naru?" Masako asked shyly.

"Ah, I told them to go away for a while. Since, we're going to have a girl talk. We will ask one question each that will be answered by all of us. Of course, it will be even more fun if it somehow concerns love." Madoka replied.

"So, who's going to start?" Mai asked.

"How about you, Ayako-san?" Madoka suggested.

"Okay! I've always wanted to know about this particular thing." Ayako said.

"Which is?" Masako said.

"What is your ideal guy? Describe the characteristics." Ayako asked.

Everyone paused for a while thinking of their answers. Whoever finishes thinking of the answer first will tell everyone about it.

"Yosh! I'll start!" Mai said.

"I like a guy… who's taller than me and handsome. That's physically. Then, mentally of course I want someone smart. And the personality? It would be great if he were sweet, caring and thoughtful. Someone who would always worry about me when I'm out of his sight. Someone who would protect me from anything that poses as a threat." Mai answered.

"Wow! That was a long description!" Ayako commented. Mai just smiled shyly and blushed.

'For some reason, those characteristics seem to belong to Naru. But I guess they haven't really seen his positive sides yet.' Madoka thought silently.

"My turn!" Ayako shouted.

"No, it's my turn next!" Masako said.

"No mine---" Ayako was saying but got cut off.

"I like a guy who's smart, handsome and confident about himself but not too much. A guy who would have time for me whenever I need him. Someone who is sensitive of my feelings." Masako answered, cutting off Ayako's words.

"Ugh! I was supposed to say my answer next!" Ayako retorted.

"Oh, don't worry. You can go ahead. I'll be last." Madoka said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks, Madoka-san! Well, I want a guy who's always there for me. Of course, I want him to be good-looking and intelligent too. Someone who would respect me and put up with my temper and endless ranting at times. And lastly, someone who wouldn't make me cry." Ayako replied.

"That was nice! Ayako's and Masako's answers were both great!" Mai commented.

"And now, it's Madoka-san's turn." Masako said.

"Hai. Well, mine's pretty simple. I want a guy who would never think of hurting me because if I get hurt, he will too. And someone who would love and accept me for who and what I am." Madoka answered.

"Wow! There's no physical qualification?" Mai asked.

"No need for that. I don't really care about looks." Madoka replied.

"That's so nice!" Ayako said.

"Spoken like a real lady, Madoka-san." Masako commented.

"Arigatou, minna." She said meekly and smiled.

--------

"The next question is this: What or how would your dream date be like?" Masako asked.

**Answers…**

Matsuzaki Ayako:

_Well, I wan it to be really memorable. And it can only be memorable if the atmosphere is perfect! I want to have dinner with him. And to make it sweeter, the food is all prepared by him. We'll have small, light talks over dinner. Then, we'll watch a movie or two. And the date will end with him kissing me goodnight!_

Mori Madoka:

_Dream date? I want it to be on a beach… We'll have fun surfing and snorkeling. Then, we'll watch the sunset together… Observing how the color of the sea changes its color as the day bids its goodbye and the night says its hello. Lastly, we'll have barbeque for dinner and talk about funny stuff that happened in our lives._

Taniyama Mai:

_I want to watch a romantic movie in the theatre with him first. Next, he'll surprise me with a candlelit dinner for two in the rooftop of a fancy restaurant. Red roses' petals are scattered everywhere on the carpeted floor… And the sweet sound of violins will play as he asks me to dance before having dinner… Then, we'll talk about us… And everything else we feel like talking about… And before the night ends, he'll tell me how much he loves me and then we'll go home laughing and smiling together._

Hara Masako:

_My dream date would begin with a fun day at an amusement park. We'll ride everything together and he'll play games and give the stuff toy prizes to me… Then, we'll have ice cream together and stroll around taking pictures whenever we feel like it. After that, we'll go to a park and watch the sunset together… Sitting there quietly, just savoring the moment without the need for words. Lastly, I'll invite him to dinner at my house and my mom will cook for him because she really likes him for me…_

--------

"Wow! I think I've known more of your tastes better now. Hehe!" Madoka said.

"Yup! Now we can give Naru some tips on how you two want your first dates to be." Ayako said and laughed as Masako and Mai blushed.

"Well, it was really fun. Now, it's just my question and Madoka-san's…" Mai said.

"Yeah… So, who'll ask first? Mai? Madoka-san?" Masako asked.

--------


	31. aCCepTanCe,!,?,!,?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt… Fuyumi Ono does!

**Synemyoa: **Well, here's chapter 31! And just 19 chapters to go before this is finished! I hope I'll be able to write the other chapters down soon. I am so lazy nowadays… Haha! Hmm, take care everyone. -smiles-

--------

…_**ACCEPTANCE???**_

_I've been asking myself ever since I hired her… 'What is it about her that reminds me of Gene?'… And as I got to know her by being her boss and observing her during cases; I figured their personality were alike in so many ways. And I bet both of them would get along well, if Gene was alive._

_After that, she started breaking into my defenses. She was like the sun, coming to stop the rain. Her rays giving life to everything. I couldn't do anything to stop her from penetrating deep within me. Her power to do that isn't the same as psychic abilities. For psychic abilities are powers of the mind. Hers? A power of the heart…_

_Day by day, something inside me started growing. If she isn't in my sight, I get worried. During cases, I would always want to protect her… Because she was a magnet for danger. Usually, I act annoyed and irritated at her actions. I am cold and rude around her and everyone else. Being uncaring is what I've always seemed to them. But it's all because I'm afraid to open myself fully to her or to anyone else. In fear, that she might not accept me… And in fear of losing her…_

_I didn't know exactly when it started. Until now, I can't figure out how or why it happened… All I know is that, as care started growing in my heart again… Love followed right after! But I would never admit it, not to her or to anyone… And certainly not in a million years!_

'I have fallen in love with her…'

_Yes, I am now in love with my assistant. I am acknowledging this weird feeling I have whenever she's around. And I know it is also breaking one of my rules… __EMOTIONS SHOULD NEVER BE INVOLVED IN WORK!__ But suddenly I don't care about such a silly rule anymore. Then, I realize… It's all because she's different!_

"As long as it's with her, I don't mind accepting the fact that I can fall in love too..." He was saying to himself, not caring one bit if it totally sounded out of character…


	32. StAy In,!,?: 2,,,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt…

**Synemyoa: **It's been a while since I last updated. I am soooo lazy nowadays! Sorry! Well… here's the continuation of Stay In! I hope you'll enjoy reading… Take care everyone!

--------

_"Mori-san!" Lin exclaimed._

_He went to her aid quickly and found out she was very cold and running a fever too. He carried her in his arms, opened the door using the key and brought her inside. Then, he went out to pick up her things scattered on the stairs and went in again..._

_Once inside, he realized his biggest dilemma as of the moment…_

'_How am I going to change her clothes?!!' Lin thought, his mind in panic!_

--------

_**,,,STAY IN… TWO!!!**_

'Maybe I can just close my eyes while changing her clothes… But… When she wakes up and asks me… It's not like she'll believe that.' He thought. He laid her body in the sofa.

"Now the sofa's wet. Naru's gonna get mad…" Lin muttered under his breath.

He decided to go to his room first to get towels. Next he went to Naru's room to get one of his pajama sets to lend it to Madoka for a change of clothes. When he went back to the living room, he saw Madoka sitting up while clutching her head. He felt relieved that she was fine and that he wouldn't need to change her clothes for her.

"Lin…" she whispered, when he approach her to give the towels.

"You're really careless. But I'll lecture you later when you finish drying up and changing clothes." He said, as he assisted her to stand and lead her to the bathroom.

--------

When Madoka finished drying up and changing clothes, she went out of the bathroom and was ready to face Lin's lecture. But he was not in the living room when she came back. So, she went to his room to see if he was there.

"Eee? He's not here either…" she said and decided to lay on the bed because her whole body suddenly felt heavy again.

She was about to doze off when she suddenly smelled something good coming from outside. She stood up shakily and followed where the smell was coming from. She ended up in the kitchen and saw Lin cooking, wearing the cute pink apron she bought for him a year ago. She giggled seeing him wearing it. And upon hearing her presence in the room…

"It would be best if you would take a rest first. Why don't you go to Naru's room? You can use that." He said.

"I don't want to. And you can't make me. I'd just seat here and watch what you're doing." She said and smiled sweetly like a little girl.

He sighed and told her to do whatever she likes. Then, he went back to what he was doing.

--------

"Gochisousama deshita!" Madoka said cheerfully after eating the food Lin prepared for her.

"Now you have to drink your medicine." Lin said and gave her two pills; one for colds and the other for her fever.

"Aren't you going to lecture me or something?" Madoka asked after drinking the medicine, as she wore a worried face.

Lin sighed yet again and patted her head like a big brother would do to his younger sister… "I don't think there's a need for that. I know you already know what you did wrong anyway." He said and smiled warmly at her. His smile made her face lit up and she stood up to give him a hug.

"Arigatou, Lin-san! I'm sorry for always being a trouble…" she said to him.

"It's okay. I swear you're even easier to take care of than Naru anyway." He said and chuckled.

She released him from the hug and yawned. "I'm sleepy… I'll sleep in Naru's room now. Oyasumi!" she said and walked towards the room.

Lin just gave her a smile and took care of the washing of the dishes…

--------

**In the middle of the night…**

"Aaahh!!!" Madoka screamed. Lin woke up and rushed out of his room to see what happened to her.

When he opened Naru's bedroom door, he didn't see her anywhere. So he decided to check under the bed… He saw her there, shivering from fright.

"Madoka? What happened? What are you doing there?" Lin asked.

Madoka didn't answer. She just continued crying and when the loud sound of the thunder broke out, she released another frightened scream.

Lin remembered she had always been afraid of the thunder. "Madoka, come here." He said and reached out his hand to her.

She stared at his hand and shakily lifted her hand to reach out to him and hold his hand. He got her out of where she was hiding. She was standing up shakily when another roar of thunder came from outside… She hugged him tight and buried her face in his chest while crying.

"Ssshh… It's okay, Madoka. I'm here. Calm down…" he whispered gently to comfort her.

"Kou-chan…" she said in her croaky voice. Lin was surprised. It has been a long time since he last heard that nickname she gave him.

"Don't leave me… Okay?" she asked.

"Okay…" he replied.

He carried her to his room. She was still hugging him until she dozed off to sleep. He wiped away her tears and remembered the first time she cried and felt scared because of the thunder. That was also the first time she called him 'Kou-chan'.

**Flashback…**

_"Kou-chan…I'm scared. Don't leave me, okay?" a sixteen-year old girl said as she hugged her friend tightly, feeling secured in the embrace._

_"Hai… I promise… If you need me I'll always be there." He said and gave her a reassuring smile…_

**End of flashback…**

"I won't leave… Promise…" he whispered to her and fell asleep, embracing her tightly as if promising not to let anything or anyone to ever harm and scare her…

--------

**Gochisousama deshita --- Thank you for the meal**


	33. tRuTh oR dARe?,!,?,!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt!

**Synemyoa: **Now here's chapter 33! Another game will be played… Hehe!

--------

…_**TRUTH OR DARE???**_

One boring day at SPR… Everyone sat at the sofa doing nothing but stare at the ceiling. Just then, Madoka and Yasuhara barged in noisily.

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" they said cheerfully at the same time.

"I see you're all bored. Why don't we all play a game?" Yasuhara suggested.

"I'll call the other two now!" Madoka said happily, as she went hurriedly to Naru's office first then into Lin's.

After doing a lot of convincing and arguing, Naru and Lin finally said yes to agree in the persistent Madoka's whim.

"We're going to play truth or dare." Yasuhara said and showed them an empty bottle of water.

"This would be fun!" Bou-san said happily.

"Haa… Anything to ease my boredom seems fine." Masako said.

"Let's just get this over with. Lin and I have a lot of things to do after this." Naru said grumpily.

And so… Yasuhara span the bottle…

"Madoka-san! Truth or dare?" Yasuhara asked.

"Dare!" she replied confidently.

"Okay. Here's what you need to do… Starting now, until the end of the game… Ignore the person closest to you." Yasuhara ordered.

"Sure!" Madoka replied still excited.

"Masako… Truth or dare?" Madoka asked.

"Truth." Masako answered.

"To whom in the group would you most likely share your secrets and problems with?" Madoka asked.

"Hmm… Probably to… John-san. Because he's a calm and kind-hearted person who seems to be good at listening to others." Masako replied.

After that, Madoka stayed silent and ignored everyone except Yasuhara. She wanted everyone to start thinking who the person closest to her is. Then, Masako span the bottle and it pointed to…

"Naru… Truth or dare?" Masako asked timidly.

"Truth…" Naru answered seemingly bored.

"Ahm… Who's the most special girl in your life?" the medium asked.

"I would have to say… Luella…" Naru replied.

Everyone wore a questioning look. They have got no clue who the 'Luella' person is. Then, the silence was broken when Madoka started laughing.

"Is something funny, Madoka-san?" Yasuhara asked.

"It's just that you all wear funny looks on your faces. I bet your thinking if Luella is Naru's girlfriend or something… But actually… Luella is his mom." Madoka answered.

"Ahh… Naruhodo!" The others said.

"Next!" Bou-san shouted.

"Matsuzaki-san…" Naru said.

"Dare!" the lady said.

"Jaa… Say… 'I'm sorry let's be friends now' to the person you hate in this room." Naru ordered.

"Hmm… I don't really hate anyone. But I do dislike someone a bit…" Ayako said and looked to her left.

"Watashi? Why?" Bou-san asked, pointing to himself.

"Not you, stupid monk! Masako… I'm sorry let's be friends now." Ayako said and smiled at the medium who was sitting right beside the monk.

"Okay. I guess there's no harm in that." Masako replied.

Then, the bottle was span yet again…

"Lin-san… Truth or dare?" Ayako asked.

"Truth…" the diviner said calmly.

"Then here's the question… Who's the person you enjoy talking with aside from Naru?"

"Mori-san." The answer was plain and simple.

"Ah! So, the person Madoka-san is probably really ignoring is actually Lin-san! Because they seem to really know each other right?" Mai said.

"Hai. Actually, I've known Lin-san since high school." Madoka said cheerfully.

"Eee! Hontou? Hmm… Do you have any pictures of him when he was younger?" Ayako asked.

"Hai. Do you want to see them next time?" Madoka asked.

"Mitai! Mitai!" Ayako and Mai said excitedly.

"I'm sure Lin's okay with it! Haha!" Madoka said.

Lin just sighed. He knows he can't stop Madoka when she thought of something. Then the next person was asked.

"Definitely dare!" Bou-san replied.

"Hmm… Shout the name of the person you want to protect in this room… Except for Taniyama-san." Lin ordered.

"That was unexpected… Mai can't be the given answer. Haha! I guess saying Mai is too obvious… Well… Here it goes… Ayako!!!" the monk shouted.

"That's so sweet! So, despite all the bickering you really want to protect her." Madoka teased.

"Chigau yo!" the monk denied.

"Oh c'mon Bou-san you really do care for Ayako-san!" Mai teased as well.

"It's only because she's a really weak miko that's why she needs protection!" Bou-san shouted. And for that, he received a punch from the furious miko.

"Baka! You're weaker than me!" she told him.

"Well… moving on. Stop wasting time, you fools." Naru said coldly.

"Jaa, John-san!" Bou-san said.

"Ah… Truth." The soft-spoken priest replied.

"Hmm… Just wondering… Since you're a priest, what would you do if you fall in love unexpectedly?"

"Ano… E… It depends whether how deep my feelings are for the girl. If I really love her so much… I'll give up priesthood just for her." John replied shyly.

"Kyaa! That's so sweet! Sasuga, John-san!" Mai, Ayako and Madoka said happily at the same time. And the priest just blushed…

"Next is… Mai." John said.

"Well, I guess… I'm going for… Dare!" she replied.

"Ahm, I'll give you an easy one since I don't know what to tell you. Act like Madoka-san would on Naru and lecture him…" John ordered.

"Hai!" Mai said and stood up to go near Naru and started her act…

"Naru! How many times do I have to tell you, when you ask a favor to someone… Ask properly! You are such a rude boy!" Mai said, acting so much like Madoka really would.

"Yey! Yoku dekimashita!" Madoka said and clapped her hands. Mai just smiled a bit and went back to her original place on the circle.

Last but not the least… Yasuhara's turn came.

"Hehe! Well, Yasuhara-kun… If you were a girl, then… hold the hand of the most handsome guy in the room in your opinion and tell him… 'You make my heart melt whenever I see you!'…" Mai ordered.

"Okay…" Yasuhara said and unexpectedly approached…

"Lin-san, you make my heart melt whenever I see you!" Yasuhara said with a serious look on his face.

Everyone ended up laughing especially Madoka and Bou-san. Masako tried hiding her smiles by raising the kimono of her sleeve up to her mouth. Naru just smirked. And Lin-san's reaction? At first he was pretty stunned that Yasuhara approached him. But then, he just shrugged it off since it was all a game.

After the game, everyone went back to what they usually do… Naru and Lin working. Mai filing… Madoka talking… And the others? Just turning Naru's workplace into a café! Hehe!

--------

**Mitai --- I want to see**

**Sasuga --- As expected of**

**Yoku dekimashita --- Well done**


	34. wARmtH,!,!,!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt… But the ideas from these drabbles are all mine! Haha!

**Synemyoa: **Well, I haven't updated for a few days again. Here's the next chapter and I hope you'll all enjoy reading.

**TO---**

_**Karios: **_Translate? Are you going to translate my story into Spanish and post it in here? Hmm, I guess that's okay… Just as long as you give me credits for it since these are my own ideas… Hehe! Well, I hope we can be friends! If you have a friendster account… Please feel free to add me up and leave a message to tell me it's you!

_**Everyone: **_Take care always… -smiles-

--------

…_**WARMTH!!!**_

_I watched it fall from the sky… Showering the world with its pure white color. Cold to the touch… But it leaves a feeling of gentleness within me… Seeing the snow reminds me of myself. It holds so many secrets, hiding within the shell of coldness and enveloped in mystery._

"When will the covers fall away…?" her voice filled with longing echoed in her room.

--------

_I watched it fall from the sky… Drowning the world with its soft and gentle form. Cold to the touch… It creates a yearning for warmth within me… Seeing the snow reminds me of the different people I've met. Creating their own mirage to hide themselves into a form, so different from what they really are… All because they are afraid to open up._

"When will the doors finally open…?" he whispered to the wind, his voice filled with faith and hopelessness at the same time.

--------

_He was full of energy. He always smiled… He's always protective of everyone specially her (Mai)… He was always there whenever he is needed. The two of us always argue… Bickering non-stop like little kids… But it was the only way I could talk to him without feeling the awkwardness in between. I blame it all on this peculiar feeling that invaded my system. But I am happy… Because we are still close… We are friends…_

"And I wonder if…"

"Is that all we will ever be…?" she asked no one in particular, as she walked alone on the streets without any destination in mind.

--------

_She was tough. A bit feminine and childish… She's always sarcastic and filled with her amazing pride… But underneath everything, I know she's just a normal woman who cries when she's sad and hides it using a tough exterior. The two of us always end up having fights the moment we talk… Bickering non-stop because of our opposing views… But I don't hate her, not one bit! We are friends. Yet I feel different around her sometimes. Annoying her… It was just my simple way of telling her…_

"Look my way…"

"Just a single glance will be enough…" he muttered under his breath, as he strolled along the sidewalk, just passing time.

--------

"Takigawa?" she said in surprise, as she saw the figure standing meters away from her.

He turned to his left and saw her… "Matsuzaki?" he whispered.

"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time. And they began laughing as well.

He approached her… 'Will we end up arguing again?' he thought to himself.

"It's cold out here… Want to have some coffee at the nearby café?" the monk asked using his friendly voice.

"Sure! That would be nice 'cause it's freezing here. But promise me…" she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"No bickering for today. It's getting tiresome once in a while you know…" she answered.

"Deal." He replied and pulled her hand…

_His hands are warm… It makes me feel like snow… Melting under the rays of the sun… Yes! He was like the sun. I bet my covers will fall away soon… As long as he's here radiating his warmth beside me…_


	35. ReALiZatiOn,,,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt!!! Hehe…

**Synemyoa: **Hello folks! Waaa! It's been so long since I last updated this story… Haha! I've been busy lately… Sorry! Well, now here is the next chapter… I hope you'll enjoy!

--------

…_**REALIZATION???**_

_Am I really in love with him? Or do I only think I am… Because he's got everything I'm looking for in a guy?_

--------

Masako sat alone there in the SPR living room. No one else was there, surprisingly… Mai was literally dragged out by Madoka to go shopping. Naru couldn't say no to the woman and allowed Mai to leave. Masako just wanted to relax and get away from those people from showbiz. It was fortunate that Naru didn't complain she stopped over. Well, Naru enjoys silence and it's not likely that she'll talk to herself!

"Haa…" she sighed for the nth time.

"At times like this I think I miss the loud miko and monk duo…" she said to herself and heaved another sigh.

Just then… There was a knock on the door. She stood up and opened it, hoping it wasn't a client. Luckily, it was just the priest.

"Konnichiwa, Hara-san!" he said with a smile.

"Ah… Konnichiwa…" she replied timidly, as always.

"Why---"

"You---"

They said at the same time…

"Ah, you can go ahead and say what you want to say Hara-san." The priest said courteously.

"Okay. I just wanted to ask why you are here… Do you have a case for Naru?" she asked.

"No. Lin-san called me and told me to come over. It seems he is worried that something might be bothering you. He noticed you seem drained today and thought it didn't seem like it's because of work." John explained.

"Ahh… Sou ka… That's nice of him to be worried…"

"So… Is it okay if I ask what's wrong? You can always talk to me…"

"Well, I guess its okay. Like I said during the truth or dare… I think you seem the most likely to listen well and give advice out of everyone."

"Thanks… So? What is it?"

"I… I… I am uncertain… Of my feelings… It's like I don't really know what I want. Who I love… Brown-san… In your case, have you ever felt like giving up priesthood? You know… Like feeling that you might fell in love somewhere along the way to someone… What would you do? Have you ever had doubts?"

"Well… I think I kind of understand your situation. Everyone gets scared and have doubts along the way while making decisions in their lives anyway… And feelings are a serious matter. When you talk about my priesthood as an example… Hmm, I guess I did have doubts. I am the only guy sibling in the family. My parents expected me to carry the name and let it go for generations or something… And I've considered the idea that I might fall in love in the future… But I already made a choice. I wanted to be a priest. And until now, my feelings haven't changed. And if the moment does come that I will have to choose between love and God… Maybe, I will choose love. I know God will forgive me for it… I can love God all my life even while sharing a love with another person. But if I let go of that precious person in exchange for priesthood… Such an opportunity to find love will never come again. I know God wouldn't want me to waste it… We only live once after all." _(Synemyoa: That was a long speech! Haha! I hope it didn't bore you… These are actually my thoughts spoken by the priest in here. Hehe!)_

"Sou desu ne… When you talk about love so deeply like that. I can't help but think that if these feelings I have for Naru are love… Then, perhaps they are too shallow. If I were a nun, I think… I can't give that up just for Naru. As how you implied, and like how others say… Love involves sacrifices sometimes. And I guess that means… I'm not in love with Naru? Right?"

"I can't be the one to tell you or judge your feelings for him. Even if you gave me the details about how you feel and what you think… My opinion will still be different to that of what's truly in your heart. Because you're the only one who can feel it… You need to think about it yourself."

"I guess that's what I have to do… Thank you, Brown-san for listening to me. I somehow feel relieved and the burden lightened."

--------

_So which is it really? Am I in love with him? Or is it nothing but make-believe?__ Those were the questions I couldn't answer a week ago. But after that talk with Brown-san last time… I somehow realized… I really am not in love with Naru. At least I don't __feel__ that I am. I guess I only __thought__ I was. But I've opened my eyes. Those feelings were nothing more than make-believe… Now I wonder. Will I ever feel real love? And would I ever realize sooner once it hits me for real? I may not know the answers now… But someday, I'll know better… I'll find what I'm looking for, in the future that no one in this world holds…_


	36. YeLLoW tULiP,?,!,?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt. Fuyumi Ono does! Hehe!

**Synemyoa: **Waaa! Issashiburi! It's been a long time since I last updated. Haha! Well, maybe not that long… But I haven't updated much. So, now here's the next chapter. It's short but I hope you'll enjoy reading. Take care!

Yellow tulip!!! Flower meaning??? 'Hopeless Love'… Flower language??? 'There's Sunshine In Your Smile'…

--------

_**,,,YELLOW TULIP…**_

_I wonder what her reaction will be if ever she founds out about who I really am. Would she hate me for not telling her the truth and making her believe a lie? Would she not wish to dream about me anymore? Would I no longer see her smile again?_

"This isn't the time for selfish thoughts, Gene!" he said out loud, talking to himself. In that dark place where he stayed and couldn't pass on for some reason he couldn't comprehend. He sat in silence and in deep thoughts but once in a while would burst out some of his feelings.

_Right! What would happen to Oliver if she learns about his lies? The fact that he's been hiding everything about his real identity from everyone… Mai would be hurt and so would the others. They'd feel betrayed… She's going to get sad and confused… Would she no longer trust either Naru or me again? Would she quit from her work?_

"I don't want to think of such thoughts… But should I tell her?" he asked to no one in particular.

_I am sure she'll get mad and hurt. But the pain will subside soon enough, the moment she understands. And I'm sure she'll forgive us. Specially Naru… After all, she loves him, right?_

"As sad as it is for me… I want them to be happy. Mai… She's like the sun after a terrible storm…" he whispered, right before the unending sleep pulled him to rest once again… Only to be awaken when she needs him…

--------


	37. giRLfRiEnD,?,?,!,!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt…

**Synemyoa: **It's been days since I last updated this story. I've got a lot of stuff going on in my head… Haha! Like the nearing exams… I am so nervous! Anyways, this is chapter thirty-seven and I hope you enjoy reading this. To all those who keep supporting this fic, I thank you all very much! Take care everyone… -smiles-

--------

…_**GIRLFRIEND???**_

It's been a while since Yasuhara has started working part-time at SPR as well. Most of his duties consist of researching… and researching and… more researching! But there were times he drops by at SPR to help Mai with filing tons of papers and important documents, like that day.

"Yasuhara-kun, thank you so much for coming today to help me. I really appreciate it." Mai said cheerfully, as she and the young man continued filing.

"Ah, don't mention it Mai-chan. I'm glad to help." He replied, smiling.

Just then, a loud monk and miko entered followed by a timid young medium and friendly young priest.

"Whoa! You're a fast one, aren't you?" Bou-san said, teasing Yasuhara.

"Bou-san!" Mai shouted, blushing and feeling embarrassed.

And as if to aid Mai, a loud 'thwack' was heard, as the miko slam the magazine she was holding at the monk's defenseless face. Then she said:

"You, stop embarrassing Mai already!"

The monk grumbled and started murmuring stuff to himself. The others just laughed at his childish manner. And because of all the ruckus outside, Naru shouted from his office, saying they should leave if all they will ever do is make noise. Everyone stayed quiet and lowered their voices. When suddenly, they were startled to hear a child's giggle in the room. The girls looked like they were about to panic… When…

"Don't worry, that's just my ring tone." Yasuhara said. Everyone calmed down and he answered the call. Everyone pretended to be doing stuff they were doing, before interrupted by the ring tone. But they were actually listening to Yasuhara's words on the phone. After a few minutes…

"Something came up. I'm sorry Mai, but I have to leave. I'm going to tell Shibuya-san now." He said apologetically.

Mai smiled and replied cheerfully: "It's fine! We've finished almost three-fourths because of your help. Thanks again."

After saying goodbye to his boss and friends, he went hurriedly outside.

--------

An hour after Yasuhara left… The monk's cell phone started ringing.

"Waaa! Bou-san put me on speaker! Everyone's got to hear this!" an excited Madoka said on the other end of the line.

He pushed the button for speaker and they waited for Madoka's voice to appear again… But the next voice they heard shocked them… It was a voice of a girl and the voice of a guy they knew to well…

_"Osamu-kun, look at this! Isn't this ring just to die for?" the girl said._

_"Hmm, but isn't it a bit expensive?" Yasuhara's voice said._

_"Yeah, I know but that's okay! After all, it's for the most special guy in the world for me! My beloved prince! And I know it's the perfect gift for Christmas!" the girl replied which sounded to be dreamy and sweet._

_"Sou ka…" Yasuhara said and laughed heartily. "I guess you're really determined to buy that one…" he said in a voice sounding so very kind._

"Did you just hear that? They're still talking but they started walking towards the counter. If I go any closer they'd see me." Madoka said in a small voice.

"How does his girlfriend look like?" Bou-san asked curiously.

"Ooohh! She looks such an angel. She's cute and lady-like!" Madoka said and began squealing like a teenage girl who just saw her crush.

"Madoka-san is it safe for you to react like that? They might hear you." Mai said.

"Oh it's fine. I've walked away from the shop anyway. I need to be going now. We'll interrogate him tomorrow once I come over." Madoka said ang hung up immediately. They didn't even manage to say goodbye and nor did she. After the conversation and what they found out, most of them wore a silly grin and eyes were glinting with mischief…

--------

**The next day…**

"Ohayou minna!" a cheerful and extremely looking happy Yasuhara said the moment he entered the SPR door.

"Wow! Someone's in a really good mood today!" Ayako said but Yasuhara didn't seem to notice the double meaning hidden behind the remark.

"Yasuhara-kun, you shouldn't come here to much just to help me since it's no longer part of your work. Someone might need your attention more after all…" Mai stated which earned her a puzzled look from the young man.

"Huh? What are you talking about Mai-chan?" he asked, completely clueless for once.

"Oh c'mon young man, there's no need to deny it! You really are a fast one!" Bou-san said and patted his head, messing his hair like he was some kid brother of the monk.

"I think all of you are weird today." He said. The others were just thinking he's way too secretive and too much in denial.

Just then, Madoka entered and sensed that the teasing has already started even before she came.

"He's still denying it, Madoka-san." Bou-san told their informant.

Madoka just smiled and took out her cell phone and said in a cheerful voice: "Well, if there's proof then there's no use in denying, right?"

And so, she replayed the conversation she heard yesterday that she saved on her cell phone. She was right in thinking that some evidence would be really useful for squeezing the details out of their teenage friend. And all Yasuhara managed to say was the name of the girl…

"Alyssa…" he whispered after hearing the voice of the girl on record.

"So, do you now admit it? That you have a girlfriend and been hiding it from all of us?" Ayako asked.

"Chigau! You guys totally misunderstood something here." Yasuhara said in a calm voice.

"Oh, stop denying Yasuhara-kun!" Mai butted in.

"But---" he was trying to explain but was interrupted by the series of knocks on the door.

Mai opened the door to let the client come in, as Ayako knocked on Naru's office door to inform him…

"Osamu-kun!" the girl who came in, shouted happily and went her merry way to hug Yasuhara. Naru just came out of his office and was as shocked as everyone was. But of course the stoic boss didn't show it.

"Aha! Here's the girlfriend!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Huh?" the girl said practically looking surprised at the comment, as she let go of Yasuhara. And was staring at everyone's funny expression.

"What are you doing here, Alyssa? They all misunderstood something, you know. Now, why don't you properly introduced yourself to them?" Yasuhara said calmly.

"Hehe! Sure! Everyone, it is nice meeting you all. I've heard a lot about you guys from my beloved cousin, Osamu-kun! Thank you for always looking out for this stubborn young man." She said cheerfully, beaming her infectious smile at their now, more surprised faces.

"Is she really a client? Or she's just here for Yasuhara?" Naru finally said something in his usual icy voice.

Alyssa walked over near him, which instantly made Mai jealous. But were shocked at what the girl said just like everyone…

"You must be, Shibuya-san. Nice to meet you. Although you really are cold! If I were the real client I might get offended with such behavior." She said but still smiling. Naru just frowned and the others couldn't help but burst out laughing thinking that perhaps the sharp tongue and the I-fear-nothing attitude probably runs in the Yasuhara family.

"Lara-chan! You can come in now." Alyssa called out to someone behind the still slightly opened door. And a very beautiful foreign looking girl with long brown curly locks entered shyly inside the room.

"Ano… Morisato Lara desu. " The timid girl said and bowed to all of them, introducing herself.

"She's the client…" Alyssa said and turned to see her cousin's reaction.

--------


	38. hAppiNeSs,!,?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt! Hehe!

**Synemyoa: **Sorry for not updating for a long time... I hope you'll enjoy this one! -smiles-

--

_**,HAPPINESS…**_

It was December yet again. Cold and silent. Everyone was anticipating the fall of the first snow. Lately, cases weren't coming to SPR. So, Masako didn't have any reason to stop by. Before, she doesn't really need a reason because she can drop by whenever she wants. But it's different now. It's different ever since she realized she isn't in love with Naru.

That day, according to the weather forecast, the snow might fall. If ever, it will be the first snow in their city that year. She wanted to see it with friends but they might not want to see it with her. Besides, she's got lots of work and interviews for today…

She sighed and sat on her chair, as the make-up artist came to her. She sat silently there, unmoving… Until her manager/friend, Ms. Kaoru Naha, approach her to tell her something.

"Masako-chan, lately you've been spacing out a lot. And you seem tired. So, I cancelled your other interviews after this one. You need rest and also, a fun time with your friends. I don't want you to be stressed since you're still very young." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru-san, arigatou." She replied feeling grateful then smiled warmly.

"Why don't we go to church later?" Kaoru suggested.

"Sure. I'll let you decide which church." Masako replied.

--

'The first snow will fall later… I wonder if I would be able to watch it with them…' John thought to himself as he sat alone in the church.

"John-san, my niece will arrive later with a friend… Is it okay if you stay for a while? After I talk with my niece she's probably going to ask for a confession. I need to tend to the children so, is it okay if you do it?" Father Toujou said.

"Sure, Father." John replied with a smile.

'Lately, I've been very confused because of my growing feelings for someone I shouldn't be having them for… I ask Father Toujou for advice and he told me to listen to God's voice… the voice that will echo within my heart to give me the answer I need…' John was thinking and heaved another sigh of confusion.

--

"Masako-chan, wait a minute here, okay? I'll just go look for my uncle." Kaoru said.

"Okay. I'll go to the confession booth now then." Masako replied.

She walked slowly, passing rows of pews until she reached where she wanted to go. She went in and sat on the small chair inside.

"Father, I have sinned…" she began but stopped abruptly.

"My child, you need not worry. Whatever it is, if you truly regret it, the Lord is willing to forgive you." The priest said.

_'His voice sounds familiar…' _Masako thought to herself.

"Father, I have fallen in love with a man who loves someone else. He can never love me back but I still want to hope that he will… I want him to see me as something more special than the way he sees the one who holds his heart. I know it sounds wrong but I can't help it…"

"It isn't wrong. It isn't your fault if you have fallen in love. All you have to do is listen to what your heart says and it will guide you to what is right. The voice of the Lord is within your heart as well, so do not fear it."

_'This girl… She seems to be having the problems like mine.' _John thought.

"Thank you for the advice, Father."

"Now, say three Our Father's and two Hail Mary's."

She did as she was told. Masako felt better after telling someone about her feelings. Somehow, it lessened the weight straining her heart. And she was glad. But after going out, she was shocked as she was standing face to face with none other than their resident SPR priest.

"John?!"

_'This is soooo embarrassing!'_

"Masako…"

"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time then, ended up laughing. They started having a friendly talk while waiting for Kaoru and Father Toujou.

"Masako, John-kun, let's watch the first snow together!" Kaoru said happily, appearing out of nowhere.

They watched the snow fell gently on the earth. Its white and soft glow raining upon them, bringing forth their smiles…

--

"Masako, it's been a long time since I've last seen you smile like that. I'm glad we went to the church and watched the first snow this year…" Kaoru said and hugged her friend before they parted ways.

"Yeah… I'm very happy too." She whispered to the wind with a smile, as images of a certain blonde priest flashed in her mind…


	39. diScOvERy?,,!

…_**DISCOVERY!!**_

_"Come one, Noll! Can't you just leave your books for a moment and have fun outside with me? I met some new friends yesterday. Those kids live somewhere around here. And--"_

_"Gene, be quiet for a minute. I'm studying here. I have exams tomorrow and I will not be satisfied if I don't get a perfect score on every subject. You can play all you want but I'm not coming."_

_**,...,**_

_"Noll, are you okay?"_

_"Stupid, you were the one who was getting bullied and you're asking me if I'm okay."_

_"But you stood right in front of me and took all their blows!"_

_"Physical injuries heal faster than emotional ones, Gene. And I know you. You get really affected by what others say because you're too soft and kind. Now, stop worrying about me and let's just go home…"_

_**,...,**_

_"Noll, Gene, over here! Let's eat lunch together." a beautiful girl with blonde hair and grey eyes was waving at the two boys._

_"Noll, let's go over there. Kate is waving at us."_

_"Fine, but don't get me wrong. I don't even want to sit with that girl. I'm just doing this because there are no more vacant seats around."_

**_,...,_**

_"Isn't Kate the most beautiful girl in class, Noll? I specially love her grey eyes…"_

_"I don't really have time to listen to you babbling about that stupid girl, Gene. So I'll just leave you alone for a while. You can take this time to think about how you're going to confess to her. Good luck." After saying this, the grumpy boy walked out of the room…_

**_,...,_**

_"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Gene?"_

_"Noll, you're really the one I like. I only went out with Gene because he looks so much like you but now I realize that--"_

_"Shut up! I don't care. More so, after hearing you say that you only toyed with Gene. Now, get out of my sight before I forget that you're a girl and I end up hitting you!"_

_Kate ran away crying… and from behind the boy he suddenly heard clapping._

_"Wow! That was quite a show. Great job there! I really hate that girl, always toying with boys' feelings just because she's popular."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Caitlin, her half sister. It's no surprise you haven't heard about me because she hates being associated with a boyish girl like me. By the way, how are you going to tell your brother about this?"_

**_,...,_**

_"You like Gene, don't you?"_

_"What?! O-of course not! What made y-y-you think like that? Y-you're out of your mind, Noll! I'm a lesbian, r-remember?"_

_"You can fool Gene but not me, Caitlin. I'm just glad you're not using me to be close to him. I won't help you confess to him though. You have to do it by yourself."_

_**,...,**_

_"C-Cait… Caitlin…"_

_"Noll? What's wrong?"_

_"Caitlin… Gene is… Gene…"_

_"What happened to him, Noll? Get a grip of yourself and tell me, Noll!" she shouted at him, gripping his shoulders and shaking him gently._

_"He's d-d-dead…"_

_"No! No, that's not true! It can't be! Two weeks ago I called him and he was fine! No! Look me in the eye and tell me you're joking… Please, Noll… Gene… Gene, it can't be…" She kept crying and crying, her body gave out because of the shock and she fell limp on the floor. Beside her, Noll was standing, immobile and grieving just like her…_

_"I wasn't even able to tell him how I feel yet…Gene… Please, come back to us…" she whispered in a cracked voice, staring blankly to the sky while crying._

--

"Mai, Mai, wake up!" she heard Ayako's panicked voice calling out to her.

She slowly opened her eyes and she felt tears flowing out of them. The dream felt so real and what was more disturbing was that the two guys in it share the same face, Naru's face…

_'What does that dream mean?' _Mai asked herself while wiping her tears away and assuring everyone she was fine… Even though she wasn't really sure if she was…


	40. fOotpRiNtS,,!,,?,,

**Synemyoa: **Another update from me! I really want to finish this already... Hahaha!! I hope you'll enjoy reading this...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt... Not in a million years... -sobs-

…_**FOOTPRINTS??**_

"Nee, Madoka-chan…"

"What is it, Krista?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. As long as I can do it, I'll help."

"Well, you see, there are these papers for the student council… I haven't filed half of them yet. I need to go home early today so can you do them instead?" her friend asked in a hopeful voice.

Madoka in truth really wanted to go home early as well because it might snow hard that night. But she wasn't one to let a friend down and so… "Okay, I'll do it!" was her cheerful reply.

--

In other occasions, Madoka would have been glad to have some company while doing some filing. But if the person was none other than the famed "ice king" himself, it would seem she'd be better off by herself. Her "companion" didn't even seem to breathe. He was so quiet that she couldn't hear even his breathing… Or perhaps, she couldn't hear it only because of the fact her heart was beating irregularly…

She wanted to start a casual conversation and have a chat with him but she was afraid she might tick him off or something. So, as difficult as it is, she shut her mouth throughout the whole thing.

--

"Thank you for your help, Mori-san." He said in his deep, baritone voice. Whenever she hears him speak, it sends shivers down her spine. His voice, to her, was unlike anyone else's and she didn't know why…

She gave him a smile and said, "I'm glad I could help. See you tomorrow." She walked away not even giving him the chance to ask her if he could walk her home.

_'Well, it's not as if he'll ever ask me, anyways!' _she thought wryly.

--

_'Why do I get the feeling as if someone's following me?' _she thought nervously.

_'Don't worry, Madoka. Your house is already there, only a few more steps… Calm down.' _She ordered herself.

The moment she saw their house's gate, she hurriedly opened it, went inside and closed it shut. She hid behind the closed gate and peaked to see who was seemingly following her. All that she saw was a glimpse of "his" disappearing shadow and the footprints he left in the snow…

"Thank you, Lin-san…" she whispered, a smile gracing her lips…


End file.
